


Matters of the Heart

by Vhetin1138



Series: The Price of Defiance [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhetin1138/pseuds/Vhetin1138
Summary: Hawke surprises everyone at the Hanged Man when she shows up with a new girlfriend. Merrill, still pining for Hawke after a particularly angry argument, is wary of this newcomer to their merry band of misfits. When Hawke’s mysterious lover proves to be more than any of them bargained for, Merrill must lead Varric, Isabela, and the rest of her friends in a race to keep Marian’s secrets from those who want her dead.





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story takes place about two weeks after the Legacy DLC and two months after the Mark of the Assassin DLC. I deviate from canon just a touch here, since I reference the fact that Hawke brought everyone with her to Orlais instead of the usual three companions. I figured it would make for better banter, and since Hawke was technically nobility at the time, she could have the excuse of arriving while accompanied by a personal retinue.
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Hanged Man, Lowtown Kirkwall, Nine months after the events of _Shadows Within…_**

The pleasant drone of conversation greeted Merrill as she pushed open the door of the Hanged Man. She was more than fashionably early for Varric’s weekly game of Wicked Grace, but she didn’t think the stocky dwarf would mind. She didn’t want to be late, especially since Hawke had sent word she would finally be joining them again.

In truth, Merrill was far more interested in greeting her friends than actually playing cards. Hawke, Varric, and Fenris had just returned from some strange business in the Vinmark Mountains north of Kirkwall, after being absent from the city for almost two weeks. The stories of their adventures would surely be as exciting as always.

She had heard the stories of what had happened during their absence; Hawke had supposedly encountered and defeated an ancient Tevinter magister and unraveled some mystery involving her father. The trio had returned triumphant almost a week ago, but since their return Merrill had seen nothing of the mage or any of her other companions.

It was surprising for them to stay silent for so long, but she was sure everyone was just tired. Creators knew, it seemed like only yesterday that she, Hawke, and the others had traveled to Orlais for another adventure involving assassins, Qunari, and – according to Varric –a ham that tasted of despair.

Merrill had noticed that the pace of their adventures seemed to be increasing. Normally their harrowing, life-threatening exploits were more spread out. But at the very least, Varric would have plenty to write about.

 Corff, the heavyset bartender, nodded to her in greeting as she brushed the dirt from her bare feet and entered the warm interior of the bar. She rarely drank here – or drank at all for that matter – but she was a familiar face due to her relationship with Hawke and Varric, both of whom were regulars.

It would be nice to catch up with the others after so long apart. Merrill was itching to hear more about the adventure in the mountains. Supposedly Hawke had discovered an ancient prison built by the Grey Wardens. What if there had been elven ruins there as well? The Keeper had always said the ancient _elvhen_ empire had stretched far into the north. The wonders Hawke must have seen! And the knowledge that Hawke’s father was an adventurer too! The taste for a wild and unpredictable life must have run in the Hawke family blood.

Merrill didn’t know much about Hawke’s father. He had died shortly before the Blight had driven Marian and her family from Ferelden, and the mage didn’t speak about him often. Merrill understood enough to realize that Marian had obviously loved her father very much and missed him dearly. From what little information Varric had managed to pry from her, Malcolm Hawke had been fiercely intelligent, strong with magic, and just as quick-witted and sarcastic as Marian herself.

Merrill wished she had such memories of her own parents. She remembered so little of them, except the songs her mother would sing whenever her daughter was ill or sad. Merrill still found herself humming those songs from time to time while feeling an aching sense of loneliness swell in her chest.

She bumped into one of the bar’s patrons and promptly snapped out of her reverie. Thankfully she hadn’t spilled the man’s drink, so she avoided being swatted upside the head like last time. Isabela wasn’t here to beat the offending man senseless, so Merrill was thankful to get away with only a glare and a muttered curse of “bloody knife-ear,” as punishment. She muttered an apology and scurried away, her eyes fixed on her feet.

Unsurprisingly, Varric was waiting for her at one of the tables at the back, his worn deck of cards next to him. He waved her over with a grin, patting the chair next to him. She quickly made her way through the crowded tavern, skirting around drunk humans and serving elves.

“Varric,” she greeted her friend with a wide smile. “It’s been too long!”

Varric’s wide face broke into a grin. “That it has, Daisy. Bianca’s missed you.”

Merrill giggled. “I’m sure.”

Corff quickly came by and dropped off her usual drink: spiced tea with cream. She wasn’t sure where the Hanged Man found such delicate ingredients. She was sure Varric had something to do with it, but had never complained or questioned. She simply thanked the stout bartender and passed him a few coppers in payment.

Turning back to the table, she gestured to several new bumps and bruises scattered about Varric’s person. He was seemingly in high spirits despite a black eye, a cut lip, and a nasty-looking gash down one cheek.

“It seems you had fun on your latest outing with Marian.”

“We all did,” Varric said, rubbing at a dark purple bruise on his jaw. “There were lots of rocks flying around. You can only dodge so many before…”

“Before ducking behind Hawke and hoping her magic stops the worst of it?”

Merrill recognized Fenris’ low growl before the white-haired elf slid into a seat across from them. Like Varric, he was covered in bruises and fresh wounds, but was still standing. He leaned back in his chair and gestured for a drink, then settled his massive greatsword against the edge of the table.

“Fenris,” Merrill said, her voice tighter than she intended it to be. “It’s… good to see you again.”

Fenris took his drink from the bartender and instantly brought it to his lips. It was a long few seconds before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and growled, “Save your false goodwill, Merrill. I don’t care, and I don’t think you do either.”

She bit back a sharp retort. “All right.”

She looked back to Varric, all too happy to leave Fenris to his drinking. “So tell me what happened on your trip! Every sordid detail.”

Varric snorted. “If you want sordid you’ll have to go to Isabela. Unfortunately for you, she wasn’t present on said trip.”

“Just the normal details, then.”

“Normal details?” He shrugged. “We undid some spells, allied with half-crazed Grey Wardens, and murdered an ancient Tevinter magister. Oh, and we killed about a thousand angry darkspawn in the process. It was about as _normal_ as any day with Hawke.”

“Aww, that’s not what I meant,” Merrill pouted.

“There’ll be plenty of time for storytelling after the game gets started, Daisy. You have my word.”

“And everyone is okay?”

“Well, the aforementioned Tevinter magister has seen better days…”

“You know what I mean. Marian is all right?”

“More than all right,” Fenris muttered into the depths of his cup.

Merrill glanced at him sharply, ready to shoot back an angry retort. But she quickly hesitated; that didn’t sound like one of his usual barbed insults. Usually it was a jab about her blood magic or her history with the elves. The smug satisfaction in his voice set her on edge. It wasn’t nice of her, but she didn’t like it when Fenris was happy. It usually meant she had missed something important. And mean.

“What do you mean by that?”

The smirk on Fenris’ face didn’t fade. “You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

Varric made a sharp cutting motion with one hand and the white-haired elf said nothing more, staring into the depths of his cup. Merrill turned to the dwarf with a concerned frown.

“Varric, is there something wrong?”

Varric shook his head – a little too quickly in Merrill’s opinion – and said, “Nothing’s _wrong,_ per se. Hawke just made a… a new friend while we were up north.”

“New friend?” Merrill echoed. “I hope it isn’t like the last time Marian made a _new friend_. Tallis was nice, but she almost got us all killed.”

“Well, the new girl hasn’t tried to pull anything yet,” Varric reluctantly said, “but there’s still plenty of time, I guess.”

 _That_ set off alarm bells all through Merrill’s head. Hawke had a new _female_ friend? That didn’t sound good. It had been a while since Hawke and Isabela had exchanged any public display of affection, but she had always assumed the two were still… _involved_. Now that she thought more about it, she wondered if Hawke was looking for a partner again. Was _that_ why Fenris was so smug?

Who was this new girl? More important, who was she to _Hawke_? Merrill’s thoughts unwillingly strayed back to her own short-lived dalliance with Marian, almost a year ago now. It was hardly a relationship – barely more than a single kiss before Merrill had stupidly pushed Hawke away – but it still weighed heavily on Merrill’s thoughts.

She sipped at her tea in silence for a few moments, listening to the droning chatter of the Hanged Man’s patrons. But then, the door crashing open drew her attention, as well as the attention of several other patrons across the room.

Isabela came charging toward their table, grinning from ear to ear. She made straight for them, ignoring the inevitable catcalls and whistles that always seemed to follow her. As soon as she was close enough she threw herself into the chair next to Varric. She slapped her palms against the table with a raucous laugh and cried, “Guess who _I_ just saw?!”

Varric rubbed his eyes. “I think I can guess. The new girl?”

“She’s a _darling!_ She might just be the most adorable, precious thing in this city – except for you, of course, Kitten.”

Merrill’s heart was falling further and further with every word the woman spoke. She clasped her teacup tightly between her hands and said nothing as Isabela continued her gushing.

“And _blond_! Our Hawke sure knows how to pick them, I can tell you that. Between myself and that girl of hers she left back in Lothering, I thought she was set on brunettes.”

 _I’m a brunette_ , Merrill thought dejectedly. There was no question about it now; Hawke was involved with someone else. Someone _new_. The thought turned the usual butterflies in Merrill’s stomach to an icy wave of unease.

“Doesn’t that make you…” Merrill hesitated, biting her lip. “Angry? You were with Hawke for a long time, you know.”

Isabela thanked Corff, who had just dropped off her usual brew. She waved the bartender away with a huff before fixing Merrill with a dazzling grin. “Hawke and I were together for a while, yes. But you should know by now, Kitten, that I don’t let things get overly serious unless it’s someone _very_ special.”

“Hawke’s very special.”

Isabela hesitated at those words, fixing Merrill with a knowing look. Her voice softened and a flash of what looked like regret passed through her eyes – only for the briefest of moments. “She is special, Kitten. Isn’t she?”

Merrill fell silent with a very obvious blush. Fenris, however, raised an eyebrow at Isabela’s words.

“And what’s this? Is that façade of apathy slipping, Isabela? Just how _special_ do you think Hawke is?”

Now it was ‘Bela’s turn to blush – but only _very_ slightly – as she took a long swig from her mug. She downed half the tankard before fixing Fenris with a smirk and pointing at him. “You’re just jealous because _I’ve_ seen her naked.”

The white-haired elf snorted. “You must have me confused with Anders.”

 _Or me_ , Merrill made sure to keep that particular thought to herself. She had to admit, that kind of jealousy had crossed her mind before – more times than she was comfortable admitting.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. “So… this new girl. What’s she like?”

‘Bela rolled her eyes and said, “Only the sweetest northern farmgirl I’ve ever seen. How Hawke managed to convince her to travel down to a slum like Kirkwall, I’ll never know.”

“So she’s from the north? Is she… is she human? Or an elf?”

Fenris snorted again. “I think if Kirkwall’s most notorious noblewoman brought an elf home to mommy, you would have definitely heard about it by now.”

“You’re an elf.”

“And you don’t see me shacking up with Hawke, do you? You’re lucky the nobles in this city are content to simply lock the elves in the Alienage and forget about them. In parts of Tevinter, pogroms are far from uncommon.”

Merrill frowned, cocking her head. “What’s a pog… pog-rom?”

Varric quickly interjected. “Broody, why don’t you finish off that drink and try to focus on happy thoughts?”

Fenris scowled and pulled his mug closer. “I’ll need more than one drink to accomplish that.”

“I’ll keep them coming,” Varric assured him. He then glanced at Merrill and jerked his head to the side. “In the meantime, Daisy, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course.” Merrill nodded, all too eager to leave Fenris to his drinking and ‘Bela to her fawning. She slid out of her chair and padded behind Varric as the dwarf led her some distance away, out of earshot of the others.

He eventually rounded on her with a sigh, scratching at his stubbly chin. “Look, Daisy, I’m sorry about that. I was going to tell you in a gentler way, but…”

“So it’s all true, then?”

Varric nodded. “Afraid so. Hawke met up with this new girl while we were spending the night in a little farming hamlet a ways north of Kirkwall territory. Some dirt-poor town called Shitsville or something like that.”

Merrill giggled despite herself. “I don’t think that was the real name.”

He waved one hand dismissively. “Point is, Hawke and this stablehand got to talking and they hit it off. The new girl traveled with us for a few days, until… well, she decided to come visit the City of Chains for herself. With Hawke. Together.”

Merrill nodded. “I see. Thank you for telling me.”

She moved to walk away, but Varric put a large hand on her shoulder and said, “Wait, that’s it? You’re just going to walk away and not say anything?”

“What’s there to say?”

“You used to have something with Hawke, Daisy. Everyone could see it.”

“That hasn’t been true for a long time, Varric.”

“Aw, come on,” the dwarf scoffed. “Look who you’re talking to. I know bullshit when I hear it.”

“It’s not bull—” Merrill caught herself, blushing only slightly. “I mean, it’s the truth. I made my choices after that mess with Validation. And Hawke made hers.”

Varric stared at her, a knowing glint in his eyes. “I can take one look at you and tell that’s not true.”

Merrill sighed and eased herself onto a nearby bench, resting her palms on her bony knees. “What does it matter, anyway? Hawke’s obviously moved on, and you all seem to adore this new woman.”

“Not as much as we adore you, Daisy.”

Merrill glanced up at him. “What?”

Varric settled down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Hawke’s got a new girl. That’s true. But – and this is my professional opinion – I don’t think it’s going to last very long.”

“Why not?”

Varric shrugged. “The new girl’s a little nosy. Asked a lot of questions on the way back: where Hawke was from, what her father was like, if she has any siblings. And if there’s one thing Hawke can’t stand, its people prying into her past. I should know; I’ve tried to wheedle information out of her for years and I barely have enough to fill three pages of my book.”

“Then… Varric, why are you telling me all this?”

“Because,” he said with a weary sigh, “believe it or not, I was really rooting for you two back in the day. You shared something special. Something real. That doesn’t disappear overnight, no matter how much you both might want it to. And I think there’s still a chance for it to come back around.”

He glanced over his shoulder, clearing his throat self-consciously, then leaned closer and murmured, “And just between you and me, I bet Aveline that you two would end up together. A hundred sovereigns, double or nothing. I intend to collect my winnings, and soon.”

Merrill stifled a giggle behind her hand. “Varric!”

He shrugged. “Hey, an author’s got to find some way to keep himself afloat between novels. That room upstairs doesn’t pay for itself, you know.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Okay, serious question.”

“All right.”

“Do you still have feelings for Hawke?”

Merrill’s smile faded, her brows knitting together in concentration. “I… I don’t know.”

“That’s not an answer, Daisy. Either you know, or it’s not there.”

She bit her lip, thinking hard. She had to admit, despite trying to force herself to move on, she never forgot that kiss they had shared. She still dreamt of it sometimes, waking fitfully with the phantom touch of Hawke’s lips still pressed against her own. She still found herself aching to get closer to the dapper, raven-haired mage, hanging on her every word, watching her every movement. She couldn’t tear her attention away from the fluidity with which Hawke fought, the grace and poise when she walked, and the toned beauty of her almost-bare body that one time they had gone swimming—

“Yes,” she said, taking a deep breath and clasping her hands in her lap. She was blushing hard now, red as a beet as she pointedly avoided Varric’s gaze. “I… I guess I do still have feelings for her.”

Varric nodded with a smile. “That’s good to hear. Don’t let that go. You hear me? This new girl won’t last long, I think. And when it’s time, you need to be ready to move in for the kill. Don’t let it all fall apart like last time.”

“But… but how do I _do_ that?”

“Think hard about what it is you want,” Varric said, his tone darkening slightly, “and when you have it in mind, don’t let it go. Doesn’t matter if there are darkspawn, dragons, or a blighted ogre in your way – don’t let it go.”

The dark note in the dwarf’s voice, coupled with the sudden faraway look in his eyes, told her that he was speaking from experience. She pondered over his words for a few moments, both of them lost in thought.

 _I don’t want to let Hawke go_ , she thought. _Even all those months ago, after Validation… I didn’t want to let her go._

Then why _did_ she? Why did she push Hawke away when the mage had finally begun to come around to the idea of being together?

She bit her lip as she thought, _I was hurt by what happened – first with Hawke in the Fade, then with Victory in our world. I thought… I thought I was making a mistake by falling for Marian._

But now, to no surprise, she understood that the real mistake had been turning her back on Hawke, just when happiness was in reach for the both of them. They had teetered on the threshold of something they both wanted – no, something they _needed_ – but Merrill had foolishly slammed the door.

She wouldn’t make that same mistake twice.

Varric finally shook his head and glanced at her, patting her shoulder reassuringly. “Just mull over what I’ve said, Daisy. It might come in handy someday soon.”

She nodded. “I will, Varric. Thank you.”

He winked at her as he rose to his feet. “There’s a reason people call me _Doctor Love_.”

“Varric, no one calls you that.”

“Well… maybe they should.”

Merrill giggled and stood from her seat. “We’ll have to see about that.”

She and Varric made their way back to their table, where Corff had kindly refilled both their drinks. They returned to their previous position and chatted for a while, waiting for the final member of their group to arrive. Merrill and Isabela chatted about the new hat shop that had opened in Lowtown, while Fenris and Varric compared tales of their various run-ins with Tevinter mages over the years.

Quite some time passed – long enough for Varric to grumble about whether Hawke was going to show at all – before the door opened again and the nearest patrons enthusiastically greeted the new visitor.

“ _Hawke!”_

Merrill instantly spun in her seat to see the familiar raven-haired mage striding through the door with a wave. She set her staff – referred to as her _walking stick_ when in public – against the wall by the door and motioned for someone still outside to follow her in.

Merrill had to admit, Hawke looked _good_ for someone who had just returned from adventuring. Her armor was polished and clear of bloodstains, her hair was clean and pulled back in its usual loose ponytail, and her face was clear of any visible wounds – save for the usual jagged scar that stretched down the right side of her face.

And following her through the door came another visitor. An attractive young woman, around Hawke’s age, with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was obviously nervous, hands clenched in front of her as her eyes darted around the room. But Hawke put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and led her toward Varric’s table.

Isabela clapped her palms against the tabletop and hissed, “ _Ooh_ , here she comes! Best behavior everyone.”

Fenris looked at the piratess like she had gone insane. “Since when are you ever on your best behavior?”

“Since about thirty seconds ago. Now shut up and be nice!”

Hawke finally drew near enough to the table. She grinned and waved in greeting. “Evening, everyone. I think almost all of you have met, but I’ll do the introductions anyway.”

She squeezed the blond woman’s shoulder with a reassuring smile and said, “This is Kylee Valette. She agreed to stay here in Kirkwall for a few weeks. She’s interested in seeing the city for the first time.”

 _Kylee_ , Merrill found herself thinking. _What an ugly name._

But she still forced a warm smile as Hawke made the introductions around the table. “Kylee, this is Varric, Fenris, Isabela, and Merrill. Exactly why we’re friends I’ll never know, but they’re some of the best people in this city.”

Varric settled his hands behind his head. “That’s not much of a compliment, Hawke. The cockroaches in your uncle’s bedsheets could be considered some of the best people in Kirkwall.”

Kylee flashed them all a bright and quite beautiful smile. “It’s so good to meet all of you. Hawke’s told me so much about you all. You almost seem like family.”

 _Yes,_ Merrill thought. _And it’s a family you’re intruding on._

“Sit! Sit, make yourself comfortable,” Isabela gushed, patting the seat next to her. Kylee thanked her and settled herself in, folding her hands and looking around excitedly. She started a little when she saw Merrill up close.

“Oh my!” she gasped. “A Wood Elf, here in the city? What brings you so far from your people?”

Merrill found herself fighting back a scowl. “It’s a long story, I’m afraid. And we prefer the term _Dalish_.”

“Ah. My apologies. I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with your kind. Your face tattoos are very pretty, though. And your little pointy ears are just _adorable_!”

Merrill slowly raised an eyebrow. “There… aren’t many elves where you come from, are there?”

Kylee shook her head, brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear. “Not really. They don’t usually like to come so far north. You’re one of the first I’ve seen up-close.”

“Merrill was the same way when she came to the city,” Isabela said, nudging Merrill’s arm. “Her eyes were so wide, she looked like an owl! And she jumped at every bearded bloke she saw!”

Merrill frowned and folded her arms. “Elves don’t grow beards. I had…”

“Never seen one up close?”

The Dalish woman sniffed and said nothing. She busied herself staring down at her teacup while the others gushed over the new girl: asking her what life was like farther north, what she thought of Kirkwall – the usual rubbish.

But even if she didn’t want to, Merrill’s sharp elven senses were too quick to miss some things: the way Kylee’s eyes kept darting around the bar as if she was looking for something. There was a nervous air about her that Merrill recognized all too well – a lifetime of jumpiness and bashfulness had taught her all the signs. And as the human woman shifted in her seat, Merrill saw the curved hilt of a dagger tucked into her waistband.

That made her pause; what was this newcomer – no mercenary or fighter – doing with a blade? Why would she need one if she was traveling with Hawke? Most days Merrill only left her house with her staff, and while magic could be more powerful than any blade, she knew that Hawke was more than willing – not to mention able – to defend her friends.

Isabela leaned close, her perfume washing over Merrill’s senses. The piratess put a hand on her arm and murmured, “You’re staring at her, Kitten. I think she’s pretty too, but if she sees you she may take offense.”

Merrill bit her lip. “Can I… can I talk to you, Isabela? In private?”

The woman frowned at her, but nodded and pushed away from her chair. She gestured to Varric and said, “We’ll be right back. Merrill wants a word.”

“Something wrong?”

Isabela quickly shook her head. “Lady problems. Nothing to worry about.”

She put an arm around Merrill’s shoulders and drew her away, to a more secluded corner of the bar. As they settled into a corner table, Isabela settled her arms onto the tabletop. “So, Kitten, what’s going on?”

Merrill nodded toward the table they had just left, specifically to Kylee. “I don’t trust this new woman. And I don’t think Hawke should either.”

“Oh?” Isabela arched a single perfect eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Just look at her! She’s all… _jumpy_ and, and she has a blade on her belt…”

“I’m not surprised. Kirkwall’s a dangerous town, and we’re all still relative strangers to her.”

“But why would a farmer need a blade?”

“Carving up a side of ham, perhaps?”

“No… Isabela, she’s _hiding_ something!”

‘Bela glanced at the other table. A smirk then curved her lips and she smiled knowingly at Merrill. “I understand what’s going on here. You’re _jealous_!”

Merrill blinked. “T-that’s not true!”

“I don’t believe that for a moment. Don’t think I forgot the little fling you two had.”

“I only kissed her once! That’s hardly a _fling_.”

Isabela just stared at her, until Merrill sighed explosively. “All right, _fine_. Maybe… maybe I’m a little jealous. But I still don’t trust her!”

“Oh, Kitten, Kitten, Kitten…” Isabela chuckled and squeezed her hand. “I know how you feel. Really I do.”

Merrill could believe that; it wasn’t too long ago that Hawke and ‘Bela had been romantically entangled themselves. The two had broken off their brief affair after a month or so, but Merrill could still tell that the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen missed the relationship – at least as much as Isabela _could_ miss a relationship.

‘Bela sighed and patted her hand. “I think you and Hawke would be darling together, I really do. But Hawke isn’t going to wait for you forever. Kylee only proves that.”

“I know…”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years,” she continued, “it’s that you need to seize opportunity while you have the chance. How else do you think I managed to sack an entire shipping port in Rivain without firing a single cannon shot?”

“This isn’t quite the same.”

“Sure it is!” Isabela reassured her. “Hawke is a target. She’s only going to have certain windows open for you to make a move. You need to make that move before that opportunity passes.”

“I don’t think I want to see Hawke as a _target_.”

“You’d prefer I referred to her as _a great haul of booty_?”

Merrill rolled her eyes, but was unable to hold back the laugh that swelled in her chest. “No thank you.”

Isabela smiled and slid from her chair. “If you really want a shot with Hawke, you need to make a move. I, for one, don’t want to see you sidelined for the rest of your life. Unrequited love is so _boring_.”

“But… but what about Kylee?”

“If she is truly as untrustworthy as you think, then Hawke will catch on to it soon enough. And when that moment comes, don’t be afraid to seize the opportunity.”

Merrill clenched her hands into fists as she and ‘Bela moved back to the main table. _Seize the opportunity_ , she kept thinking. _Right. I can do that. Seize the opportunity._

So when Kylee smiled at her again, Merrill just smiled back.

 _If you’re lying about something,_ she thought as she turned her attention to the card game, _I’ll bring it to light. I can promise that._

~~~~~~~~

The Hanged Man was no stranger to odd visitors. Over the decades it had welcomed pirates, sellswords, Grey Wardens, and even the occasional foreign dignitary committing some scandal. It was a haven for less-than-savory figures known across Kirkwall’s criminal underworld, from smugglers to mercenaries and murderers.

So when a tall man in a hooded cloak slipped close to the wall and loitered there, there were few who cast him a second look. Most passed him by, eager to press into the warmth and light of the tavern and the evening crowd within.

The man waited for some time, showing little interest in actually entering. After a time, he lit a short pipe and puffed on it, his sharp eyes watching the smoke lazily waft up into the air.

No one could have known he was loitering for a reason, and that his placement beneath one of the tavern windows was very tactically chosen. He was listening to the steady flow of conversation filtering in through the window.

She was here, there was no doubt. He’d been trailing her for the past few days, but had lost track of her when she had joined with a larger group. He’d been forced to fall back and track her by more traditional methods, forced to rely on more than his eyes.

Now he was close again, and ready to confront her. She needed to answer for what she had done.

The confrontation would not be tonight, but now that he knew where she was – not to mention the companions she was traveling with – she would be much easier to corner. Only then would his many questions be answered.

He remained by the wall, listening as they spoke inside. Something about a card game and how someone named _Isabela_ had a habit of hiding cards down her knickers where no one would think to look.

His eyes snapped up when he noticed another figure loitering in his area. Like him, the newcomer was shrouded in a hood and cloak. But the new figure was slim and athletically-built – a woman, unless he was very much mistaken. She was almost a whole head shorter than he was and he caught a glimpse of ridged green armor beneath her flowing brown cloak. Strapped across her back were two sharp and angular daggers, definitely not of human make. He frowned as he observed her; even among the inhabitants of Kirkwall, she seemed strangely out of place.

Then her gaze snapped up to his, as if she somehow sensed his gaze. He quickly looked away, emptying his pipe and stepping away from the wall. He didn’t make it far before a portly man staggered in front of him, putting a hand on his chest to support himself.

“Easy, easy, ‘ere, mate,” the man slurred. “Stop… stop wobblin’ so much… stop everythin’ from wobblin’ so much…”

“Easy friend,” the hooded man murmured. “Let me pass.”

“Naw, naw…” the drunk man staggered slightly, wiping drool from his slack lips. “Don’ mean no harm… jus’ tryin’ to make me way home…”

“Safe travels.”

He gently pushed the drunk man aside, and turned to look back to ensure the woman wasn’t still watching. The last thing he needed was another suspicious party following his trail.

She was gone.

He narrowed his eyes, then quickly hurried away. If his identity had been uncovered, he needed to leave quickly. He tucked himself down a dark side-alley before she could follow.

Who was she? Some competition, perhaps? Some third party who was also searching for his own quarry? It was a worrisome thought, and one that proved he needed to be more cautious. He had come too far to be stopped now.

As he turned down another corner, he had no way of knowing that the woman was still watching him. She rested herself on one knee on the edge of a rooftop high above him. Her cloak was tugged by the cold sea breeze blown up from the docks. Her eyes flashed in the dark as she watched him flee.

“Hello, there,” she murmured, cocking her head. “And just what are you doing, snooping around?”

Then she pulled her cloak around her and hurried away across the rooftops.


	2. Merrill the Spymaster

**Lowtown Alienage (three days later)**

“So what are you going to do?”

Merrill shook her head. “I don’t know! What _can_ I do?”

Bes snorted, nonchalantly inspecting his fingernails. “You should forget the whole thing. A human noble would never stoop to cavorting with an elf, Merrill. The sooner you realize that, the better.”

Merrill glared at her friend. “That’s not very nice.”

“But it’s the _truth_. I don’t know if things were the same among the Dalish, but here in the cities we’re second-class citizens. The fact that the humans even keep you around without pelting you with stones is a miracle to most eyes.”

Venuris elbowed the tall elf in the ribs. “Plenty of humans get along just fine with us city elves. What about the vegetable merchant?”

“Then one who comes to town every evening and charges double price for all the rotten leftovers that wouldn’t sell in Lowtown proper?”

“Well, he’s nice about it at least…”

The third member of their little group, a blond elven woman named Nereen, rubbed at her chin and said nothing. When all the others looked to her to chip in, she simply shrugged.

“This is Merrill’s decision,” she said. “We’ve never met this Hawke woman, so who are we to judge?”

Merrill’s shoulders slumped in gratitude. “Thank you for understanding.”

Nereen nodded solemnly, her blond hair dancing slightly in the muggy Lowtown breeze. “I know what it’s like to have eyes outside the alienage. I only hope you know what you’re doing. Playing games like this with the humans is dangerous.”

“Hawke would never hurt me.”

“I know you think that, but—”

“Hawke would _never_ hurt me,” she repeated forcefully.

Nereen backed down. “All right, all right.”

“So will you help me?”

Venuris and Bes glanced between each other. Eventually, the tall elven man raised an eyebrow and said, “You do understand how much trouble we’ll be in if we’re caught?”

“I do.”

“And that we’ll probably wind up spending time in the city jail if this doesn’t go exactly right?”

“I do.”

Bes held her stare for a few moments, then shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like there’s much to do in the alienage anyway.”

A delighted smile flashed across Merrill’s tattooed face and she clapped her hands excitedly. “You mean it? Oh, thank you! All of you!”

Nereen motioned for her to calm down. “Easy there, sister. We haven’t actually done anything yet. Neither has this Kylee woman. We may not actually find anything.”

“My instincts haven’t steered me wrong yet,” Merrill said as they headed for the main gate leading away from the alienage. “I don’t think they will this time.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

Normally, elves were only allowed outside the alienage during certain times of the day; usually when the sun was at its highest and the streets sizzled like the surface of a hot stove, driving all the humans and dwarves inside. But Varric had long ago pulled some strings and gotten Merrill a handful of passes so she and a select few friends could come and go as they pleased. The passes had come in very handy when she needed to leave in order to travel with Hawke, and they were even more useful now.

They showed the green slips of parchment to the angry-looking city guard standing watch at the alienage exit. He glared at the passes for a few moments, then shoved the scraps back into Merrill’s hand and jerked his head to motion them through.

The tiny knot of elves quickly hurried away from the alienage, making for the Lowtown markets where Merrill’s contact (Isabela, in this case) had told her that Hawke would be visiting with her new lover. At this time during the day, the markets were bustling with activity, so it would be easy for a small group of elves to pass unnoticed – unless Merrill tripped over her own feet like last time she’d tried to be as stealthy.

The group hurried through the streets, swerving to avoid larger groups of humans or shady individuals who looked like they might want to take a swing at a few wayward elves. They stuck to the back alleys mostly, wary for any surprise attacks from Coterie forces or other city gangs. All seemed quiet for now. Apart from a few dirty looks or spits in their direction, accompanied by angry mutters for them to return to the alienage, most were content to leave them be.

“So,” Bes grumbled as they continued their trek, “what’s so bloody special about this Hawke woman anyway?”

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” Nereen said with a smirk in Merrill’s direction. “Our little Merrill is in _love_.”

Merrill’s cheeks warmed. “Stop it. You’re teasing.”

Nereen laughed and threw an arm around Merrill’s shoulders. “Of course I’m teasing. But I only mean it in the best way, I promise. It’s so _cute_ when you go as red as a ripe tomato.”

“I’m being serious, though,” Bes said from ahead of them. “What makes this Hawke so special that you’d want to bed a _human_? That’s not right, even by _your_ customs.”

“It’s…” Merrill hesitated. “It doesn’t matter that she’s a human. She’s beautiful and strong and she’s shown me more and given me more than I could have ever dreamed of. More than anyone I’ve ever known, except…”

 _Except Mahariel_.

She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. The pain of losing her oldest and closest friend was still raw, despite the years that now separated her from the loss. She bit back the now-familiar sorrow and continued, turning her mind to more pleasant thoughts of Hawke.

“She’s witty,” she continued, “and she’s charming, and she can always make me laugh. I know that whenever I’m with her, I’m safe from anything that might want to harm me. I… I can’t imagine falling for anyone else.”

Bes grunted. “Does she at least have a nice rack?”

Venuris slapped the man upside the head. He cried out in indignation, but wisely fell silent. They walked without speaking for a few moments, until Venuris glanced at her and murmured, “So this new woman, this Kylee… what exactly is it that makes you so suspicious of her?”

“Lots of things,” Merrill replied. “Varric mentioned that she was always asking Hawke questions: about her history in Ferelden, about her family, and all sorts of other things. And when she visited the Hanged Man, she had a dagger on her belt and was acting all jumpy. Like she didn’t want to be there, or didn’t want someone recognizing her. The others told me to ignore it, that I was just jealous, but…”

“Sometimes those instincts can mean the difference between life and death,” Nereen pointed out.

Merrill could believe her; before coming to Kirkwall, Nereen had served as a skilled mercenary in Ferelden. Despite her young age and good looks, she was a voracious fighter who had probably had been on as many adventures as Isabela.

“The point is that I think this Kylee woman is up to something,” she said. “And now that she’s staying in the Hawke estate, Marian could be in even more danger.”

“More likely the two are just shagging all through the day and night,” Bes said, earning himself another slap upside the head.

Merrill ignored him. “If we follow her for long enough, I’m sure she’ll show her true colors.”

Nereen nodded. “I like this plan. If she’s really from the north and has little experience with the big city, she’ll be easier to track. She’ll stick out like a Qunari at a dwarven wedding.”

“The way we’re heading,” Bes grunted, rubbing the sore spot on his head, “we’ll hit the markets around noon. It’ll be busy. A nice crowd to blend in with.”

“What about the city guard?” Venuris pointed out. “You don’t think they’ll be suspicious of a bunch of elves snooping about the markets?”

“I know some of the guards,” Merrill said. “They won’t mess with me. Unless we accidentally trespass somewhere and wind up in the viscount’s closet.”

“And… you have experience with that?”

Merrill blushed. “It’s a long story.”

She turned a sharp corner and was about to continue with their plan of sticking to the back alleys when she ran headlong into someone walking in the opposite direction. She cried out in surprise and staggered back, as did the woman she had walked into.

“Oh!” she cried. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and the rest of us were talking, and—”

She trailed off when she saw a flash of auburn hair and ridged green armor. A dark brown cape hung from the woman’s shoulders, leading up to a cowl that obscured her face. The woman quickly turned away, attempting to hide her features, but Merrill recognized her all the same.

Her eyes widened and her jaw all but dropped. “ _Tallis_?”

The other woman paused and finally met her eyes. She now seemed just as shocked. “Merrill? What are you doing here?”

“I live here!”

“Well, obviously. But—”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

The elven spy glanced over her shoulder, then cursed. She put a hand on Merrill’s arm and led her down a nearby side-alley. The others cautiously followed some distance away.

Tallis pulled her hood back, letting her dark red hair fall over her shoulders. She had let it hang loose from its normal ponytail, falling freely over her shoulders in a shimmering auburn wave. Merrill found herself a little jealous of the other elven woman’s beauty, but quickly focused on what she had to say.

“I’m in the city on… business,” Tallis said, her voice barely above a whisper. “No one can know I’m here. Not the guard, not Hawke, and _especially_ not Varric. I don’t need him blabbing to everyone and their mother about this. Got it?”

Merrill nodded quickly. The elven spy was obviously not in Kirkwall to be social; she was here on business, and Merrill understood how important that business could be. The last time she’d met Tallis, the woman had single-handedly saved Hawke from an ambush, then dragged her into a perilous adventure in Orlais. “I understand. But what’s so important? I didn’t think you’d come back to the city, especially not so soon?”

Tallis sighed in exasperation, wringing her hands. “Normally I wouldn’t tell anyone about my assignments, but you might be able to help me. I need eyes on the streets, and I know I can trust you; a rarity in this city.”

“What do you need?”

“I’m tracking someone.”

“Someone? What kind of someone?”

“Someone who—”

Bes suddenly cleared his throat from behind them. Merrill turned to find her friends staring at Tallis with identical confused expressions. The ever-vigilant Nereen still had her hand placed on the hilt of her dagger in a very clear sign of wary aggression.

“Is anyone going to bring us up to speed?” Bes continued. He pointed to Tallis. “Who exactly are you and how do you know Merrill?”

Tallis looked the man up and down, eyes narrowing. “I could ask you the same question.”

Merrill decided to intercede before things got too unfriendly. “Tallis, this is Bes, Nereen, and Venuris. They’re friends of mine from the alienage. Everyone, this is Tallis, another friend. I met her when I went to Orlais with Hawke a few months ago. She’s… she’s, ah…”

“I’m a Qunari spy,” Tallis bluntly supplied. She held out a hand, which Bes only stared at. Venuris also looked skeptical. Nereen, however, reached across the man and shook.

“Huh.” Venuris rested her hands on her hips. “I can honestly say I’ve never met an elven Qunari before. Aren’t you all supposed to have grey skin and horns?”

“Qunari are followers of a common religion,” Merrill quickly explained. “Not all are horned giants.”

Nereen didn’t seemed surprised. She looked Tallis up and down, sizing her up, and said, “You said you were tracking someone. Who are you looking for?”

“Someone who had a confrontation with a Qunari patrol not long ago. A decidedly _violent_ confrontation. There were no survivors.”

“No survivors?” Nereen said. “They must have been packing some serious firepower if they managed to take out an entire Qunari patrol.”

“You can see why the Arishok is so concerned, then. I was in the area, so they told me to investigate.”

“And what do you know so far?”

“I have evidence that this mystery fighter managed to find passage into the city. I want to know what caused the fight to break out, and just who this person was.” Tallis glanced over her shoulder again, then folded her arms and nodded to Merrill. “You think Hawke will have any idea who this would be?”

“I don’t think so,” Merrill shook her head. “She just got back from a trip into the north. It’s been a while since she’s been in the city.”

“Damn,” Tallis sighed. She hazarded another look over her shoulder yet again. This time, Bes decided to point it out.

“What’s got you so jumpy?” the man inquired.

“I don’t think I’m the only one after this mysterious Qunari-killer. I was prowling around Lowtown a few nights ago and saw a man in a cloak loitering around like he was looking for something too.”

“There are lots of suspicious figures prowling around Lowtown,” Venuris pointed out. She brushed a lock of fiery red hair behind her pointed ear, then began counting off on her fingers. “Thieves, Coterie thugs, smugglers, corrupt Templars… it could have been anyone.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to let my guard down just yet. Call me paranoid.”

She glanced to Merrill. “So what exactly are _you_ doing out and about?”

“We’re… tracking someone as well.”

A single eyebrow arched. “Oh? And who are you after?”

Merrill blushed, despite trying to hold it back. “We’re trying to… to spy on Hawke’s new girlfriend.”

The other eyebrow followed. “No kidding? Hawke’s got a new girl?”

Merrill wasn’t surprised by Tallis’ interest; during the trip to Orlais, Tallis herself had indulged in a short-lived dalliance with Hawke. It didn’t ultimately pan out to anything – as Tallis had disappeared shortly after the group had left Orlais – but the two had spent several long evenings together, much to Isabela’s mischievous glee and Merrill’s consternation. She had been just as jealous of Tallis then as she was jealous of Kylee now.

But then it had all ended and Hawke had left Orlais alone. Tallis had disappeared overnight, likely never to return. Merrill had felt bad about wishing for the failure of the romance, but it was so short-lived that neither Hawke nor Tallis seemed too broken-up about it all.

Merrill just hoped that bringing the spy into all of this wouldn’t complicate matters more. What if she successfully got rid of Kylee, only to have Tallis take her place? Would Hawke be interested in rekindling their old, fleeting romance?

But Tallis seemed much more interested in Kylee than in Hawke. She rested her hands on her hips, her long cloak billowing out behind her at the motion. Merrill noticed her twin daggers were sheathed on her belt, just within short reach; she had obviously come to the city expecting trouble.

“So who is the mystery girl?”

“We don’t know much about her,” Merrill supplied, blushing furiously. “That’s why we’re spying on her. Supposedly, she’s a farmhand from the north. But I get the feeling there’s more to her than we think. She had a dagger with her the other night and kept looking like she half-expected someone to jump her.”

“A dagger seems pretty strange for a simple farmgirl to be carrying around.”

“That’s what _I_ said! But everyone else thinks I’m just jealous.”

Tallis smirked. “With Hawke in the mix, I think you have every right to be jealous. Do you think this new girl means her harm?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid to imagine it.”

“And has she given any other signs of being suspicious?”

“Not yet,” Merrill said slowly. “But who knows what we’ll find when we get closer?”

Tallis rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then rested her hands on her hips. “All right. I’m on board.”

Merrill blinked. “What?”

“I said I’ll help you.”

“But… But don’t you have your own person to track? Won’t you get in trouble if you run off and do something else?”

“You’re hoping to catch these two in the Lowtown markets, right? Plenty of information brokers skulking about there. I figure I might be able to pick up a trail of my own. And if I can help out while I’m doing it, all the better. I owe you guys that much for helping me out in Orlais.”

“You’d do that? For me?”

Tallis nodded. “You and yours are good people. _Basalit-an_. That can get one far with a Qunari.”

“I…” Merrill didn’t know what to say. Tallis had had little to say to her in Orlais; she’d gotten the impression the Qunari spy hadn’t liked her that much. To display such compassion now…

“Thank you, Tallis,” she eventually said. “You’re very kind.”

“I don’t hear that very often.” The redheaded elf laughed and drew her hood back up. “But don’t mention it, Merrill. If this new woman is a threat, I’ll be happy to plant a throwing knife in her back myself. I’m itching for some target practice.”

She glanced over her shoulder one last time. “Lowtown markets are close. Lead the way, and I’ll be right behind you.”

~~~~~~~~

**Ten minutes later**

“Get down!” Merrill hissed. She ducked behind a water barrel. “I see them!”

The others quickly mirrored her motions, jumping behind crates or stacks of hay. All but Tallis, who just stared at them like they had all gone mad.

“What are you guys doing?”

“We’re hiding!”

“From who?”

“Hawke! She’s right over there!”

“She’s almost two blocks away!” Tallis said incredulously. “And she’s upwind, so our voices won’t carry over the air. Not to mention the fact that her back is to us, she’s walking in the opposite direction, and there are almost a hundred other Kirkwall citizens standing between us and her. Even if she looked our way, she wouldn’t be able to see us.”

“But—”

“Trust me,” Tallis said, rolling her eyes and taking off down the street, “you look far more suspicious lurking behind the water barrel.”

 Merrill glanced at the others, then slowly stepped out from her hiding place and hurried after the brown-cloaked elf.

“So what do we do?”

“Just stick with me and I’ll show you what to do. You’re no _Ben-Hassrath_ , but I can give you a crash course.”

She wrung her hands nervously as she fell into step with Tallis. “Aren’t you worried she’ll spot us? Hawke has very good vision, you know.”

“Then she lives up to her name, at the very least. Just trust me, Merrill. I’ve done this once or twice before. The ticket is to just look confident and unsuspicious; look like you’re supposed to be somewhere, and almost no one will spare you a second look. Especially if you’re an elf.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Bes grunted from behind them. “We’re a couple of city elves in the markets before the allotted time. We _aren’t_ supposed to be here.”

“You’ve got your passes, don’t you? Then just look like you’re a couple well-to-do servants running errands for your human employers. The fact that your path is heading in the same direction as Hawke’s is just coincidence.”

She gestured to the other side of the street. “You three head over that direction. We’ll draw less attention if we split up. Just amble through the market stands a bit and keep Hawke in sight. When the time is right, I’ll signal for you to get closer.”

She put a hand on Merrill’s shoulder and steered her toward a stand of strange-looking fruit from the dwarven city of Orzammar. “You’re coming with me. We’re going to get near enough to eavesdrop.”

Merrill’s heart fluttered. “We can’t get that close! Hawke will _definitely_ recognize me!”

Tallis didn’t answer. She reached out, discreetly snagged the fruit salesman’s cloak from the back of a rickety-looking chair, and wrapped the thick, slightly smelly cloth around Merrill’s shoulders. The cloak effectively shielded her distinctive feathered pauldrons from view. Next, the elven spy reached over and ruffled Merrill’s hair roughly, pulling most of her short braids free and making her hair stick out at wild, odd angles.

“Hey!” Merrill cried indignantly. “Do you know how hard it is to get my hair into all those little braids?”

“Sorry to ruin your hair-care,” Tallis said, “but you’re far from recognizable now. Hawke won’t know you from any other city elf that wanders around. Nothing can be done about your _vallaslin_ , but we’ll manage.”

Merrill wasn’t so convinced. “I still think this is a bad idea.”

“I’ve been known to make them from time to time,” Tallis said nonchalantly. “But I don’t think this is one of those times. Come on, now. We’re losing them.”

They made sure to keep Hawke and Kylee in sight, though they kept their distance far enough that the two would not be able to recognize them. Tallis busied herself pretending she was rummaging through the various sale bins lining the street. Merrill tried to copy her actions, but couldn’t stop herself from stealing glances at her targets while she did.

Hawke and Kylee were walking down the street some distance ahead, hand-in-hand and laughing as they enjoyed the warm weather and the lifeblood of Lowtown. Kylee had a bag of goods tucked under one arm, while Hawke was carrying a large hat with an equally large feather tucked into the brim– a gift for Isabela, perhaps? The piratess did love her hats.

The two stopped at a nearby jewelry stand to inspect the salesman’s goods. Kylee saw something she liked, clapped her hands, and grinned radiantly at Marian. Hawke nodded and passed the stand’s owner several gold sovereigns to purchase the bauble. Kylee’s smile only grew wider and happier.

Merrill had to admit – with an angry twinge of resentment – that Kylee was indeed very beautiful. Her blond hair seemed to shimmer in the noon-day sun, shining the color of fresh honey. Her eyes sparkled with humor, even from such a distance, and when she laughed it made even Merrill’s heartbeat flutter.

_Our Hawke sure knows how to pick them, I can tell you that._

Isabela had said that, the night Kylee had been introduced. And she was right; Hawke had a good record of wooing beautiful women. It made Merrill’s heart sink to think about it; Hawke had bedded the likes of _Isabela_ , who was hands-down one of the most beautiful women Merrill had ever seen. And now she was walking around Lowtown with Kylee, who was a close second. What chance did she, a knobby-kneed, rail-thin Dalish blood mage, possibly have with such a woman?

Her heart sank as she watched Hawke pluck a newly-purchased gem-studded necklace from the stand and offer it to Kylee. The blond woman giggled delightedly and let Hawke reach over her shoulders to fasten it around her neck. The gems only added to her already-radiant beauty, and Merrill found that hot pit of jealousy in her stomach build even more. While Hawke was fastening the necklace, Kylee leaned in and stole a kiss that Hawke enthusiastically returned.

 _I’ll never be as beautiful as Kylee or Isabela_ , Merrill thought bitterly as she watched. _Gems like that would never look so nice around my neck. It’s no wonder Hawke doesn’t like me._

But she quickly tamped down such thoughts. She forced herself to remember Hawke _did_ have feelings for her – at least she used to. Almost a year ago now, when Merrill had been freed from the possessive control of a powerful pride demon, they had shared an all-too-brief kiss of their own. Hawke had confessed her feelings then, but Merrill had unwisely tossed them aside, too hurt by the loss of Mahariel and Hawke’s own behavior within the Fade to realize the gift she was being given.

She had lain awake many nights since then, cursing her stupidity at turning away from what she now wanted more than anything else in the world. If she had only said yes, where would they be now?

Kylee certainly wouldn’t be a problem, that was for sure. And maybe they would even–

She suddenly felt her blood run cold as she realized that Hawke had turned away from the stand and spotted her staring. She and Kylee were whispering to each other and pointing at her, no doubt wondering why an elf was standing almost in the middle of the street and glaring at them.

Merrill panicked, instantly looking around for something to busy herself with. Perhaps she could look through that box of old silverware by the stand that –

Before she could move further, someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out sight, pinning her against the wall of a nearby building. They were sheltered from the sight of the street by a nearby market stand, but it would be far too easy for Hawke and Kylee to come closer and spot them once more.

She tried to shift away, but was held tight to the wall by strong, wiry hands, unable to move.

“Tallis, what are you—”

“Shut up,” the spy hissed, staring through a gap in the stall at where Hawke and Kylee were standing. Her eyes flashed beneath her shadowy cowl. “They might have just spotted you.”

Merrill paled. “Oh no. What do we do?”

Over Tallis’ shoulder, she saw the duo walking toward them to investigate. Hawke had an all-too-familiar expression of wary caution on her face; her eyes were narrowed, her lips set in a thin line. The dark scar stretching down her face puckered over her eyebrow as she frowned – and the fact that she was close enough for Merrill to pick out such a detail was worrying.

“Blast it,” Tallis hissed as the two drew closer. “Time for plan B.”

Merrill’s heart was pounding in her chest. “W-what’s plan—”

“No time to explain.”

She never got to finish her sentence. In the blink of an eye, Tallis pinned her tighter against the wall and covered her lips with her own. She let out a shocked _mpfh_! of surprise, but the redhead made no motion of letting her go any time soon. She just squeezed Merrill’s shoulders and kissed her harder, pressing her body up close and burying her hands in Merrill’s hair.

 _What in the name of the Creators is she doing?!_ Merrill thought, trying to ignore how wonderful it felt. _This is only going to make us stand out more!_

But Tallis let out a low moan of desire and kissed her even harder, her tongue slipping past Merrill’s lips. Merrill felt her eyes drift closed at the sensation, her body reacting in ways she was too embarrassed to admit. The elven spy’s lips were as warm and soft as fresh velvet, and she tasted of exotic spice and wine. Merrill shuddered in her arms, all fear of discovery temporarily driven from her mind.

Through hazy vision, she spotted Hawke and Kylee draw close enough to spot them.  As soon as they saw the two, however, Hawke stopped short. An embarrassed look flashed across her face and she quickly pulled Kylee around to leave. She obviously didn’t want to interrupt the two, and showed no sign that she recognized them.

Kylee, however, stepped closer and said, “Excuse me, were you trying to get our attention?”

Tallis broke the kiss and half-turned, lowering her voice so it wasn’t as easily recognizable. “Get lost, _shem_. Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?”

Then she grabbed the sides of Merrill’s face and kissed her – if possible – even harder than before. Merrill clutched at Tallis’ shoulders, half to simply remain standing under the barrage of feelings that were surrounding her. Though her head was spinning from Tallis’ passionate kisses, Merrill could easily see Hawke take Kylee’s hand again. Steering the other woman away, the steel-eyed mage said, “Let’s leave the lovebirds alone; they’re obviously busy.”

Then the two disappeared, heading further down the street.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tallis instantly pulled away. Merrill gasped at the sudden loss of contact, her knees weak and her breath short. She had never been kissed quite like that, and though she had no real feelings for Tallis, she couldn’t deny that the experience had been far from unpleasant.

Tallis, meanwhile, craned her neck and watched their quarry leave. As soon as they were out of earshot, she let out a long breath.

“Shit, that was close.”

“Tallis,” Merrill breathed. “Y-you kissed me.”

The redhead glanced back at her. “Don’t get excited. I needed some way to hide you from sight and make Hawke not want to barge in. It was the first thing I could think of.”

“But—”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Tallis pulled her cloak tighter around herself. “Now let’s go before we lose them. And for the love of the _Hissra_ , don’t stand in the middle of the street gawking.”

Merrill was sure she blushed from her cheeks to the tips of her toes. “Right. Sorry.”

Tallis glanced at her, her expression softening a little. “It’s all right. Nothing came of it this time. Just… be more careful. I don’t think kissing you would fool them twice.”

Merrill nodded quickly and followed close behind as Tallis muttered, “Let’s just hope the others are faring better.”


	3. Merrill the Spymaster (Part 2)

The others were currently darting through the crowd on the other side of the street, wary of potential onlookers or overly curious humans. A knot of elves could quickly be overlooked, even in a city as divided and discriminatory as Kirkwall. But they were still out of the alienage before their allotted time, so their presence drew several unwanted gazes from around the market.

Bes grumbled as they marched along, shuffling his feet as he went. “Can’t believe I let myself get roped into this. All for Merrill and a bloody _shem_.”

“Lay off, Bes,” Nereen said. She ducked behind a fruit merchant’s stand and skillfully nabbed an apple from one of the boxes as she went. She tossed it to him. “Haven’t you ever been in love?”

“Not for long.”

The blond elf rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

Venuris, bringing up the rear of the group, glanced behind them and added, “Merrill’s been good to us. Kept the Templars and the city guard off our backs. And this Hawke woman she’s eying has done wonders for the elves in the alienage. Didn’t you hear what she did for Feynriel and Arianni?”

“Feynriel had to leave the city after they got involved,” Bes pointed out. “Ran off to join the Dalish.”

“But if the rumors are true,” Venuris patiently said, “Hawke and Merrill helped him from becoming an abomination. If they hadn’t, the whole alienage would have suffered.”

Bes grunted.

“Besides,” Venuris continued, “remember that time your daughter caught the tremor sickness? Merrill helped heal her. Brought her back from the brink of death. That has to count for something.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Nereen sighed as she snuck around a towering, armored Templar knight. “Then shut up and keep an eye on this Kylee. We don’t want to lose her.”

Bes scowled at the Templar as they passed. “So what do you think this woman is up to?”

Nereen shrugged. “I dunno. She could be a mercenary, a hired assassin, a thief. Or – scariest of all – there could be nothing wrong with her and we’re chasing her for nothing.”

“You really think Merrill’s wrong about her?”

“No,” she quickly corrected. “Don’t listen to all that bullshit about first impressions. They can be _very_ accurate. And Merrill has sharp eyes; if she thinks this woman is hiding something, then I believe her.”

Bes rubbed at his chin. “I’m still not convinced. What do you think, Venuris?”

She didn’t answer. Bes scowled and looked back at the redhead, frustrated at her constant moodiness. “Venuris, are you giving me the silent treatment again?”

The quiet, red-haired elf was nowhere to be seen.

Bes fell short, motioning for Nereen to halt as well. His eyes darted across the markets, but his friend had seemingly vanished into thin air. He saw bustling humans, scowling dwarves, and the stoic Templar just a few paces away, but Venuris was gone.

“Where the hell did she go? She was right behind us!”

Nereen shook her head, brows knitted worriedly. “Venuris is quiet, but doesn’t make a habit of sneaking off. What happened to her?”

Bes just shrugged, beginning to get concerned. His companion quickly tapped his arm and set off back the way they had come, gesturing for him to follow close.

“Come on,” she called. “Maybe she ducked down a side alley for some reason.”

“Hope she wasn’t nabbed by someone,” he grumbled. “I _knew_ coming to the markets before our time was a bad idea.”

“Just shut up and help me look for her.”

They cautiously moved back down the street, sharp elven eyes raking the market for any sign of their friend. Venuris was usually easy to recognize because of her fiery red hair, but said hair was nowhere in sight. Nereen was getting more worried by the second.

Lowtown was a dangerous place. The Coterie operated with impunity through these streets, and the local guards were hard-pressed to handle them. They could have easily snatched a weaponless elf from her unsuspecting friends. If they had, Venuris would likely never be seen again.

In an act of desperation, they flagged down the heavily-armored Templar they had passed earlier. Nereen wisely hid her daggers from view and adopted her best sad face, which Bes referred to as her “kicked puppy” look.

“S-sir?” she stammered with mock-nervousness, hooking her arms behind her back. “Have you seen our friend? Her name is Venuris. She’s an elf like us, and she has bright red hair. We can’t find her!”

For a moment, she thought the Templar would send them on their way with a swat upside the head. But – to the relief of both elves – he nodded and pointed down a nearby alley. “She just went down that way. Following a hooded man. I assumed they were acquaintances.”

Nereen smiled with almost genuine affection and said, “Thank you, sir. Enjoy the warm weather.”

“And you, citizen.” The Templar turned back to his perusal of the market.

Nereen grabbed Bes’ arm and tugged him toward the alley. “Come on. We can still catch them!”

The blonde took off down the side-street, Bes hot on his heels.

The tiny, crooked side-street was as cramped, dirty, and littered as any other part of Kirkwall. There was an angry-looking dwarf skulking in the shadows and a battle-scarred human mercenary leaning against a doorway, but nowhere in sight was Venuris’ fiery hair.

Nereen flagged down the dwarf. “We’re looking for our friend. Red hair?”

The stocky man grunted and gestured further down the alley. Nereen grinned and patted him on the shoulder before sprinting away. Bes, unused to such strenuous activity, was now panting hard and clutching at a stitch in his side. But he did his best to keep pace with the much younger and fitter elven mercenary.

It was only a few moments before Nereen frantically gestured to stop and pressed herself against the wall of a branching street. She held a finger to her lips, listening intently.

Just around the corner, Bes could hear raised voices – one of which was clearly Venuris. Nereen narrowed her eyes and quietly unsheathed the daggers from her belt. Without raising her voice, she mouthed, “ _Wait for my signal.”_

He nodded and clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure how helpful he’d be in a fight, but he was prepared to defend his friends to whatever end.

Nereen counted down, then threw herself around the corner with a shout. Bes was right behind her, fists raised and a battlecry in his throat. But he barely made it a few feet before he heard the metallic ring of a sword being drawn from its sheath. The next instant, Venuris’ voice cried, “Wait!”

Bes instinctively halted, but Nereen was not so easily swayed. She threw herself forward, toward the tall hooded figure that was towering over Venuris. The tall figure was holding an intricately-inlaid sword that seemed to catch the sunlight along its edge.

Nereen struck with both daggers, but the hooded man caught both blades on the edge of the shimmering sword. There was a loud _clang_ and the gold-haired mercenary was thrown back a few steps. The hooded figure did not allow her to regain her footing; he stepped forward and planted his boot in Nereen’s chest, sending her careening to the ground.

She grunted in pain and reached to grab her daggers, but the hooded man kicked the weapons away in a spray of dirt and dust. A moment later the shiny blade was held to her throat.

Bes, who until this point had been stupidly standing and watching, suddenly came back to reality and sprang forward to his friend’s defense. He pulled back his clenched hand – tiny in comparison to the hooded man’s much larger stature – and moved to throw the hardest punch he could.

The hooded man moved with seemingly supernatural speed. A hard, armored fist knocked his arm aside and within the blink of an eye, the shiny sword was hovering inches from his eyes.

“That would be most unwise, my friend,” the hooded man growled.

Bes was sure he was about to die. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to hear the whistle of the sword as it sliced through the air toward his neck. But instead, all he heard was Venuris shouting, “Wait!”

The blade didn’t descend. Bes slowly opened his eyes to see Venuris at the hooded man’s shoulder, heatedly explaining, “These are my friends! The ones I was traveling with before you yanked me off the street!”

The hooded man stared at Venuris, then glanced back to the others. After a moment that felt far too long for Bes’ comfort, the sword finally lowered and disappeared into a silver-inlaid scabbard on the man’s belt.

“If that is the case,” the man said slowly, “then I offer you my apologies.”

“Apology accepted, I guess.” Nereen coughed as she rose to her feet and brushed dirt from her clothing. “And… who exactly are you?”

“A newcomer to this city,” the hooded man said. “One who is in dire need of help.”

“You’re going to want to hear him out,” Venuris said. “If he’s telling the truth, Merrill’s _shem_ is in terrible danger.”

~~~~~~~~

_I think I’m getting the hang of this… what does Varric call it? Espionage?_

Merrill moved through the streets with far more ease now. With Tallis just behind her, she ambled past the market stalls and pretended to peruse the various wares offered. Her arms were linked with Tallis’ – the spy had insisted they continue their escapade as a couple, in case Hawke or Kylee caught sight of them again – and she made sure to keep an eye on Marian just ahead of them.

Currently, Hawke and her new lover were at a clothing merchant’s stall, looking through the dwarf’s collection of robes. Hawke pulled out a strange-looking number that was made of some diamond-patterned yellow plaidweave, which Kylee – thank the Creators – quickly vetoed.

 _One thing we have in common I guess,_ she thought, quickly turning her attention back to the fruit vendor in front of her. _We both agree that Hawke should not be allowed to choose her own clothes._

She smiled to the vendor and handed over a few coppers for an apple. Next to her, Tallis bit back a smile and murmured, “You’re catching on, Merrill. I think I can make a _Ben-Hassrath_ out of you yet.”

Merrill blushed as they turned away and continued down the street. “This is supposed to be about Hawke, not me.”

“Well, right now Hawke isn’t doing anything besides trying to look like a fool.” Tallis nodded down the street, where Hawke was trying on a conical hat with a feather in the brim. Kylee was frantically trying to snatch it off her head.

“Do you still think Kylee is dangerous?” Merrill shuffled her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, her theories about Kylee were beginning to fall apart; she seemed like a perfectly normal woman. “We’ve been following her for a while now, and she doesn’t seem to be doing anything wrong.”

“I’m holding back judgement until I know more. Even the most skilled infiltrator has to let their cover slip sometime.”

Merrill thought back to Varric’s tales of Leliana, the Orlesian bard who had been sent to kill Hawke almost nine months ago. According to the tale, Leliana’s plot had only been discovered when she recognized Isabela from a previous encounter – and Isabela promptly pinned her to the wall with throwing knives.

Somehow, Merrill got the feeling that Kylee wouldn’t transform from a secret enemy to a trusted friend like Leliana had. But as she watched the golden-haired woman shopping and laughing with Hawke, she couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt.

What if Kylee really was innocent? What if everything the others said about her was true? If so, Merrill had let her own jealousy and suspicion turn her against someone who might become the love of Hawke’s life.

The thought alone sent a shiver of bitterness down her spine. _Even if she is innocent_ , she found herself thinking, _I still don’t think she and Hawke should be together._

She knew it wasn’t fair. She knew it wasn’t nice. But she also knew that no amount of self-deprecation was going to change her mind. She scowled and thought, _Hawke is_ mine _. And I’m not going to let some strange farmhand from the north steal her away.”_

“You really love her?”

Merrill started and glanced over at Tallis, who was looking at her with a cocked head and a knowing smile.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merrill quickly said.

“I can’t tell if you’re a terrible liar,” Tallis chuckled, “or you think I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot!”

“Terrible liar it is, then.” Tallis put a hand on Merrill’s fur-lined shoulder pad. “I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. I can see it in your body language every time she comes near. Hell, I could see it back when we were in _Orlais_.”

“I just…” Merrill struggled to find the right words. “I hurt her once. Badly. And I don’t know if she even cares about me anymore because of it.”

“She does. I know she does.”

“How?”

Tallis sighed and casually wrapped an arm around Merrill’s waist, continuing to depict their cover as a devoted elven couple. For the first time since Merrill had met her, the elven spy seemed uncomfortable.

“Hawke and I didn’t spend much time together,” she eventually said. “We never really had… _feelings_ for each other. You know?”

Merrill was familiar with the idea. Isabela had invited scores of lovers to her bed, seemingly without emotional commitments to any of them. While Merrill never thought she could ever be as casual about love as Isabela, she did understand that others had different views than her.

“I understand,” she eventually said. “Your relationship was more… erm, _physical_.”

“Right. But even in the few weeks that we were together, I could tell that Hawke had eyes for someone else.” Tallis guided them toward a merchant selling shields adorned with the Kirkwall crest, always keeping Hawke and Kylee in sight. “At first I didn’t know – or care – who it was. But then I realized that of all her companions, you were the one she cared about the most.”

“And how…” Merrill’s heart fluttered. “How could you tell?”

Another knowing smile from Tallis. “She never touched you. Not once.”

Merrill frowned and thought back. It didn’t take long to realize that Tallis was right; Hawke kept her hands to herself whenever she was around Merrill, and she could count on one hand the number of times the Ferelden mage had actually touched her.

With the others she was very casual: she would mess up Carver’s hair, good-naturedly punch Aveline’s shoulder, or arm-wrestle with Varric. She would ruffle Anders’ feathery pauldrons, kiss Isabela on the cheek, and do her best to smudge Sebastian’s pristine white armor.

But when Merrill was around, there was no such playful roughhousing. The only times Hawke had touched her was when the mage was comforting her in times of grief or doubt, and…

 _And when we kissed_ , she thought.

“She gets nervous around you,” Tallis said as the continued down the street. “She doesn’t know what to do with herself around you. Doesn’t trust herself. So she keeps her distance as best she can. And she doesn’t do that with any of your other friends.”

Merrill licked her suddenly-dry lips. “But… but how do you know that… that it means she still has feelings for me?”

“I’m assuming you two aren’t all touchy-feely now either. She still keeps her distance.”

“More than ever,” Merrill found herself saying. Her eyes widened at the thought, but she quickly pushed away the butterflies rising in her stomach. “But it doesn’t matter. Hawke would never choose me anyway.”

“And why not?”

“Because look at who she _can_ choose! Her lovers are always so beautiful. How could I possibly be as pretty as Kylee, or Isabela, or…”

She trailed off, blushing as she finished, “…or you?”

Tallis’ lips quirked up and she squeezed Merrill’s shoulder. “You aren’t exactly bad on the eyes yourself, Merrill. But romance takes more than just good looks. People need _chemistry_. They need to understand each other, to work together as seamlessly as cogs in a machine. They are drawn to each other. They can’t escape it, and don’t even want to.”

“You say that like you speak from experience.”

Tallis’ gaze darted away and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. A sad, faraway look came into her eyes. “I guess you could say I do.”

Merrill could tell the spy didn’t want to elaborate, so she let the matter drop. Tallis quickly continued, “You and Hakwe are drawn to each other, there’s no denying that. And until you sit up and embrace the fact that you love her, you’ll find no peace. Either you’ll wither away from indecision and nervousness or be forced to watch as Hawke pairs up with someone else.”

“I…” the words caught in Merrill’s throat, like they were fighting to stay buried within her. “You’re right. I do… love her.”

As soon as the words passed her lips, it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. All the butterflies in her stomach came to life once more in a tingling swarm that settled just behind her heart. But unlike before, it wasn’t a sickly sensation. Instead, she felt _excited._

Once would not suffice. She had to say it again.

“I love her. I love Hawke.”

Tallis nodded. “That’s my girl. Now you might want to pay attention: your competition is getting away.”

Merrill turned sharply to see Kylee trading a few hurried words with Hawke and stepping away. Merrill’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. They would finally get to see what the woman was _really_ up to.

It looked like she was asking for a restroom break, but there was a hurriedness about her motions that didn’t look like someone in desperate need of a toilet. She was jumpy and nervous, just like she had been in the Hanged Man the previous night.

She was _scared_.

Tallis must have seen it too, because she narrowed her eyes and murmured, “I think this is our window.”

She clasped Merrill’s hand tightly in her own and set off down the street, not bothering to stay concealed now. Kylee, meanwhile, was hurrying away from Hawke and fumbling with something in her pocket. She disappeared down a narrow side-street, ducking discreetly out of sight.

The two elves were hot on her tail. Tallis glanced down the street before stepping after the human woman with Merrill in tow. She pressed a finger to her lips, indicating they should remain silent as they followed the telltale scuffle of Kylee’s shoes on the course gravel of the Lowtown streets.

Kylee’s pace was brisk and confident; definitely not the walk of a woman who had never been in the city before. She made a few twists and turns just in front of the duo that was tailing her, turning corners swiftly and without hesitation. She walked this way through the maze-like streets for a few minutes before she suddenly stopped in an isolated, dead-end alley.

Tallis pulled them up short, pressing her back to the wall just around the corner. She could hear Kylee muttering something only feet away. Merrill’s heart was racing; she had never done something like this before, never eavesdropped on someone from such a short distance.

The human woman’s boots scuffled in the dirt again, then there was a dull _thud_ as something heavy landed in the dirt. Tallis risked a glance around the corner, then narrowed her eyes and gestured for Merrill to move up.

“You’re gonna want to see this,” the redhead murmured. Then she took off, swiftly switching to the other side of the street to flank the entrance of the dead-end alley. The two elves watched with bated breath, Merrill’s eyes wide and staring while Tallis’ were narrowed in suspicion.

Kylee had tossed a hefty crystal into the dirt at her feet. It shimmered in the sun, glowing a dull scarlet and thrumming with powerful magic. It was smooth and flat, shaped into a circle with glowing runes etched into its polished surface. Merrill had never seen a crystal like it before, but could feel the energy pouring off of it.

 _Whatever it is_ , she thought, _it’s definitely not something a farm worker should have her hands on._

There was a small sense of relief at knowing she was right to mistrust the woman. But that quickly vanished as the sun danced across the surface of the crystal and the mysterious object sprang to life. There was a sudden, near-blinding flash of light that made Merrill shrink away behind her corner again. Tallis threw a hand on to shield her eyes, but Kylee simply stood and waited.

When the flash faded, Merrill peeked around the corner once more to see a man standing above the crystal.

It wasn’t quite a man, though. She could see through him, as if he was a ghost or specter of the Fade. His features were obscured, and he was more a silhouette than anything else.

 _It must be some kind of magical projection_ , she thought. _The crystal must be a communication device, like the Eluvian_.

The man was tall and thin, almost too thin to be human. Some kind of thick collar was wrapped across his shoulders, and his fingers stretched out long to end in wicked-looking talons. He was wearing a tall hood that hid his face from view, but Merrill could see various oddly-shaped… growths sticking out of one side of his face. When he spoke, his voice echoed as if from down a long tunnel.

 _“Report_ ,” the figure boomed.

Kylee bowed her head. “I’m getting closer, my lord. A few more days and it should be done.”

“ _I am displeased with your lack of progress,”_ the figure snarled. “ _The magic that continues to hound me is powerful. I cannot regain my full abilities until the shackles that were bound to me are cast aside once and for all. Only the blood of the hawk can accomplish that.”_

The figure towered over Kylee, who shrank back in turn. _“I was granted but a taste. To be fully freed, I need more.”_

“You will have it, my lord,” Kylee assured him. “I just need time. To make it all look like an accident, or pin it on one of the allies that surround her.”

“ _Your plans do not concern me_ ,” the see-through man shuddered as the magic flickered. “ _All that matters is your results. If you cannot do what must be done, I may be forced to use more… intimate methods.”_

Kylee grimaced. “That’s not necessary. My mind is still not fully healed from last time.”

_“Then see that my orders are obeyed. Tear her throat out with your bare fingers if you must, but bring me the blood of the hawk. Plans are being set in motion that will not wait for you.”_

Kylee bowed her head. “I understand.”

“ _Ensure you do. I will not tolerate another failure.”_

With that, the magical projection flickered out. Kylee sighed and quickly scooped up the crystal, tucking it out of sight back into her pocket.

Merrill’s heart was racing. She knew it! She knew that Kylee had meant to hurt Hawke. And what’s more, she was going to try and pin the crime on one of her friends! She couldn’t let that happen. She had to intervene. To warn Hawke somehow or stop Kylee here and now.

The latter seemed the far more enticing option. She glanced to Tallis, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kylee needed to be stopped before she could do any real damage to Marian or her friends. They could explain everything to Hawke later.

The elven spy jerked her head toward the blond woman and mouthed, “ _On three.”_

Merrill nodded and curled her hands into fists in preparation. She felt her mana swell up within her, preparing for a magical outburst that would overwhelm Kylee.

“ _One…”_

She felt lightning begin to crackle around her fingers.

“ _Two…”_

She could hear Kylee’s footsteps growing closer. She was just around the corner now. A few more seconds and—

“Merrill?”

The young elf squeaked and spun toward the new voice. Her heart plummeted into her chest as soon as she saw who was standing behind her. The lightning that had danced along her fingers instantly blinked out with a quiet _pop_.

Hawke was standing just behind her, a confused look on her face. She had obviously followed Kylee to see what was taking so long.

“What are you doing here?” Hawke asked. “Are you in trouble?”

“M-Marian!” Merrill stammered. “I didn’t think… didn’t know that…”

Kylee turned the corner now and jumped when she saw Merrill standing just around the corner. “Oh my!” she said, her voice as sweet and innocent as ever now. “What are you doing here?”

A blossoming look of hurt was crossing Hawke’s face. “You… you had a lightning spell in your hand.”

“No, Hawke, I—” Merrill frantically tried to explain herself. “I was just—”

“Spying on me?” Hawke finished. “Trying to hurt my girlfriend?”

“ _No_!” Merrill gasped. “No, I would never…”

Kylee stepped up to Hawke’s shoulder and clasped the mage’s hand tightly in her own. “Then what were you doing?”

“I was with Tallis! We were… we were just touring the markets together.”

“Tallis?” Marian said slowly. “Merrill, Tallis hasn’t been seen since we left Orlais.”

“Well, yes, but she’s back now! Look, she’s right—”

But when Merrill turned to point out the redheaded spy, she found only an empty street where the woman had been standing. She had vanished.

Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach with nauseating speed. She turned back to Hawke with a desperate look on her face. “Hawke, you have to believe me—”

A scowl was darkening Marian’s features. “Isabela told me you weren’t a fan of Kylee. But I never thought you’d go this far to try and snoop on us.”

“Hawke, I was only trying to—”

Hawke’s voice had an angry, steely edge. “I don’t care what you were trying to do, Merrill. I don’t like people spying on me. _Especially_ my own friends. So why don’t you go back to the alienage and keep your nose out of my personal life?”

“Hawke—”

But the woman shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it Merrill. I don’t know what you’re up to, but whatever it is stops now. Leave me and my girlfriend alone.”

“But I—”

“I don’t _care,”_ Hawke pressed. Merrill was about to say more, but saw the fire in Hawke’s grey eyes and knew it was pointless. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as Hawke glared at her.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Hawke shook her head. “I’ll need more than just that, Merrill. We’ll talk about this later.”

Kylee nodded and angrily added, “And if I catch you spying on us again, I’ll call the city guard. They’ll have you locked up for stalking.”

Hawke didn’t speak up to contradict her. The two just turned away and headed back toward the markets. As they retreated, Kylee shot one last look over her shoulder; a furious glare that sent a shiver down Merrill’s spine. Then, after a few moments, they disappeared from sight.

Merrill was left standing in the dirty alley, heartbroken and alone.

~~~~~~~~

Tallis hurried away from the markets, eager to put as much distance between herself and Kylee as possible. She didn’t know what she’d seen in that alley or who the mysterious man in the projection was, but she knew the information was valuable and had to get to the right hands as quickly as possible.

She felt terrible for abandoning Merrill, particularly when she’d spotted Hawke coming to investigate. But Merrill could take care of herself and this information was for more important. Besides, the distraction and suspicion that Merrill created had given her the perfect window…

She cautiously reached into her pocket and pulled out the strange red crystal. With Kylee’s attention focused on Merrill, she’d managed to slip the crystal from the woman’s pocket and flee before anyone saw her.

She’d never seen anything like it before. It shimmered and pulsed with a charge not unlike lyrium crystals. But this was colored a deep, blood-red scarlet.

It felt… wrong, somehow. Like it shouldn’t exist. There was a malevolent air about the whole thing, and it made her slightly uneasy just carrying it around. She grimaced and shoved the crystal deep into her pocket, hurrying away into the depths of the city.

She didn’t make it far before she heard someone call her name. With a muttered curse, she turned to see Merrill’s friend, the mercenary Nereen, hurrying toward her.

 “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t go shouting my name from the rooftops.” Tallis lowered her voice to an angry hiss as the blond-haired elf approached. “No one’s supposed to know I’m here, remember?”

“Forget that,” Nereen said brusquely. “You need to come with me.”

It would be a cold day in hell before a _bas_ ordered her around. Tallis glared at the woman and said, “I have business of my own to—”

Nereen interrupted her. “We found someone who has information about Kylee. You’re going to want to talk to him. Now.”

 _That_ made Tallis stop in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, then took hold of Nereen’s arm and led them toward the shelter of the buildings on one side of the street. “What information did you find out? Who the hell is she, and what the hell—” she pulled the crystal from her pocket, “—is this?”

Nereen’s eyes widened when she saw the blood-red crystal. “Oh no. So he _was_ telling the truth.”

Tallis narrowed her eyes.

The mercenary rubbed her eyes and said, “This whole situation is worse than we thought. The short version is that Merrill’s _shem_ is in terrible danger, and right now we’re the only ones who can help her.”

“And how do you know that?”

Nereen sighed and gestured over her shoulder, where a very familiar cloaked man was making his way toward them with Bes and Venuris in tow. As soon as he was close enough, he reached up and pulled his cowl down around his shoulders.

His face was thrown into the light, revealing short-cropped black hair and a large black mustache that stretched down past his chin. A faint scar stretched over one eye, and his face bore the chiseled and hardened visage of a veteran warrior. When he spoke, his voice was thick with a heavy Orlesian accent.

“Greetings,” he said, bowing his head. “I have been told you may be of some assistance in this matter.”

Tallis warily eyed him up and down. “You’re that man… the one that was lurking around the Hanged Man the other night.”

“And unless I’m mistaken, you are the woman who attempted to pursue me as I left.”

 _So he saw that,_ she thought. _Sharp eyes, this one_. “Who are you?”

“Allow me to formally introduce myself.” He bowed his head again. “I am Jean-Marc Stroud, a senior member of the Grey Wardens of the Free Marches. It is my hope that, with your help, we can stop this madness before it is too late for all of us.”


	4. Rumble in Hightown

Tallis narrowed her eyes warily at the newcomer. She didn’t trust humans who prowled around while hooded and cloaked. And she didn’t like Grey Wardens on principle; too self-righteous for her taste. But something in Stroud’s voice told her that she should stop and listen.

So, against her better judgement, she crossed her arms and said, “Say your piece. I’m listening.”

He nodded in thanks. “I had hoped you would listen to reason. If you are as talented as I believe you to be, you will be a great asset in the battle to come.”

“And what battle is that, exactly?”

“You are aware that Marian Hawke recently led a small expedition into the north? To the ancient prison in the Vimmark Wastelands?”

“Merrill mentioned something about it, yeah.”

“Hawke and her companions were investigating a dwarven cartel based there. They sought Hawke’s blood to complete a mysterious ritual that involved Hawke’s father.”

“And what did this mysterious ritual entail? What were the dwarves after?”

“They sought to release a terrible evil that lived within the prison. An ancient darkspawn known only as Corypheus, who was bound eons ago by ancient Grey Wardens. Malcolm Hawke’s blood was the last used on the seal that kept Corypheus imprisoned. Therefore, only Malcolm’s blood – or the blood of his kin – could undo the magical bonds.”

“Corypheus…” Tallis tapped her chin. “That name is familiar. It means _The Conductor_ , right?”

Stroud nodded. “According to legend, Corypheus was one of the original Magisters to breach the Fade and spoil the Golden City, bringing the Blight upon the world. The darkspawn followed him and heeded his every whim.”

Tallis raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I never put much stock in those old legends, Warden. They’re part of your religion, not mine.”

“Then all you must believe is this,” Stroud said. “Corypheus was a powerful mage and an even more powerful darkspawn. He has the ability to alter the thoughts of those around him, to twist their will to suit his own dark aims. This was why the dwarves sought Marian Hawke. And it was why many Grey Wardens helped them.”

Tallis’ curiosity was sufficiently piqued. “Rebellion among the Grey Wardens? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Their minds were not their own. They were influenced by Corypheus’ evil. Made to believe that freeing him was the only way to stop the Blight for good. They were deceived, and he killed many of them.”

“This is all very fascinating,” Bes piped up from behind Stroud’s shoulder. “But what does this have to do with Merrill and her _shem_?”

“More importantly,” Tallis added, “what’s _your_ interest?”

“This woman that seeks Hawke’s affections,” Stroud said. “She is not what she claims to be. Her name is indeed Kylee Valette, but she is no farmer. She is a Grey Warden, and one of my best students.”

A dark look came into the Warden’s eyes and a scowl curled his lips. “Until she was reassigned to the prison in the Vimmark Wastelands, that is. Where Corypheus corrupted her.”

He linked his arms behind his back and began pacing back and forth. “When I learned of the corruption that was being sown among the Warden ranks, I immediately traveled north. I arrived too late; Hawke and her companions were gone, many Wardens were dead, and Corypheus was slain.”

“Then what’s the problem? If he’s dead…”

Stroud sighed. “Corypheus is so corrupted by the taint of the darkspawn that his human origins are almost nonexistent. He is a being of pure darkness, whose power is rivaled only by those of the Archdemons we are sworn to slay. He is not mortal as we are.”

 _That doesn’t sound good_ , Tallis thought.

“Archdemons,” he continued, “have the ability to regenerate themselves if they are killed by normal warriors. They feed off of a person’s mind in parasitic symbiosis until they have the power to be born anew. Only a Grey Warden can strike them down for good.”

He shook his head. “I fear Corypheus possesses this same power.”

“That’s a bold claim,” Tallis said. “How do you know this?”

“The corruption within the Grey Warden ranks did not die with Corypheus’ body. There are still those who seek to free the so-called _Elder One_ from his imprisonment. If he was truly dead, he would no longer hold sway over their minds.”

His shoulders slumped. “When I learned that Kylee was one of the Wardens corrupted by his evil, I immediately set out to stop her. I tracked her south through the Vimmark Mountains and watched as she joined with Hawke on her return to Kirkwall.”

He looked up and met Tallis’ gaze. “I do not know what Kylee seeks. But I know that whatever she is doing here, it is at the behest of her new master. I must stop her from bringing any more of his evil into this world.”

Tallis bit her lip, debating whether to help him. His story seemed pretty far-fetched, but there was no denying the sincerity in his voice or the tight, drawn desperation in his face.

“I…,” she grimaced and forged ahead. “I might be able to help you. I was tailing Kylee with Merrill only minutes ago. She was communicating with someone, someone who told her that he needed the _blood of the hawk_ before he could be fully free.”

She could almost see the pieces slide into place in Stroud’s mind. His eyebrows raised and his eyes flashed dangerously.

“So that is his secret?” he muttered. “The magic bonds that strip him of power are not yet dissolved! The ritual must not have been complete when Hawke struck him down the first time. He still requires her blood to free himself!”

“And I’m guessing Kylee’s going to be the one to give it to him,” Tallis finished. “And something tells me she’s not going to ask Hawke to just prick her finger.”

“We must go to Hawke now,” Stroud insisted. “There is no time to waste.”

Tallis held her hands up. “Not just yet. I have allies who will want to help us. Also…”

She reached into her belt and pulled out the communication crystal she had snagged from Kylee earlier. She held it out to Stroud. “I think you’ll want this. It may do you more good than me.”

He took it gently, as if afraid it would explode. “And… just what is this?”

“The device Kylee used to talk to this Corypheus character. It might come in handy if you’re trying to track him.”

Stroud nodded in thanks and gingerly tucked it into his own belt. “You have done me a great service, my friend. I will see that this opportunity is not wasted.”

Behind him, Nereen rubbed at her chin. “This is all _very_ fascinating. But what about us? How can we help?”

“You cannot,” Stroud said. “Kylee is an accomplished warrior. She is even more dangerous now that she serves a new master. You must leave this to me.”

Nereen laughed, long and loud. “That’s adorable, Mr. Moustache, but it’s not going to happen. Merrill is our friend. We’re going to help her.”

“That is not a wise choice—”

“I’ve made worse mistakes,” Nereen pushed. “Besides, if this woman is as dangerous as you say then you’ll need every blade you can get.”

Stroud looked as if he was going to argue more. But when Bes and Venuris stepped up to Nereen’s side in agreement, he finally relented. He drew his hood back over his head with a scowl.

“Very well. But on your heads be the consequences.”

Nereen shrugged. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Stroud turned back to Tallis. “Gather your allies quickly, my friend. It won’t be long before Kylee realizes that we are on to her.”

“I won’t waste time,” she assured him as he and the others hurried away down the street. “You have my word.”

As she turned away, she added under her breath, “Let’s just hope Merrill doesn’t burn me to a crisp when I tell her…”

~~~~~~~~

**Lowtown Alienage**

Tallis knew it was bad when Isabela opened the door to Merrill’s apartment. She knew it was even worse than she thought when the beautiful piratess didn’t even smile in greeting. As soon as the woman laid eyes on her, her expression instead darkened into a surprisingly fearsome scowl.

“Tallis,” she greeted the elf.

“Hello, Isabela.”

“I wish I could say it was good to see you again, but—”

“But I’ve been a right royal bitch,” Tallis finished for her. “I know. I’ve come to apologize. And give Merrill some news.”

“I don’t think she wants to see you right now.”

Tallis ignored her and pushed through the door. “How bad is it? I’m assuming she told you everything.”

“Hawke caught her spying after you disappeared on her. It was… a less-than-friendly exchange. Merrill’s been crying ever since.”

Tallis sighed with actual regret. “Ditching her wasn’t my first choice, but I had to go. I couldn’t risk Hawke or Kylee seeing me.”

“Just tell me one thing,” Isabela said. “Was it worth it? Was Merrill right about Kylee all along?”

“You have no idea. Just let me upstairs and I’ll try to explain this whole thing to Merrill. We don’t have much time.”

The piratess sighed, but allowed Tallis to head upstairs to Merrill’s rooms. Tallis knew it was indeed worse than she feared when she heard weeping leaking through the closed door. She grimaced and thought, _You really screwed it all up this time, didn’t you Tallis?_

The door swung open to reveal Merrill sitting at her cluttered table, head buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking with deep, mournful sobs. And sitting on the table next to her – Isabela’s gift, no doubt – was an open bottle of Rivaini brandy.

Tallis fixed the white-clad piratess with a skeptical glare. “You gave her booze? When she’s already in this state?”

‘Bela shrugged and took a seat next to the weeping elf. “I thought it would calm her down, but she hasn’t touched a drop yet. I, on the other hand, have been thoroughly enjoying it.”

Merrill wiped her eyes and looked up at Tallis. The Qunari spy couldn’t miss the hurt and anger in the younger elf’s gaze.

“Y-you!” Merril choked out. “You left! Ran away when Hawke caught me!”

“I… yeah, I guess I did,” Tallis sighed. She eased herself into the chair opposite Merrill. “I couldn’t let Hawke or Kylee see me.”

“So you just vanish? Abandon me to face Hawke on my own?” Merrill shook her head miserably. “Marian thinks I was trying to hurt Kylee. She thinks I can’t be _trusted_!”

She buried her head in her hands. “Oh, now she’ll _never_ listen to me again! I should never have tried spying on her!”

Isabela put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’ll talk to her, Kitten. Hawke’s still your friend. When she finds out what’s really going on—”

“But we don’t even _know_ what’s really going on!” Merrill cried. “And she already thinks I hate her girlfriend. Why would she listen to me?”

“Maybe,” Tallis said slowly, “because now you have the evidence to prove Kylee can’t be trusted.”

Merrill’s crying slowed, and the elven woman looked up at her with her huge green eyes. Her voice was little more than a whimper. “W-what?”

Tallis rested her forearms on the table. “What if I told you that your friends and I ran across someone else who knows Kylee? Who has known her since before Hawke met her, and has proof that she’s actually going to hurt Hawke?”

“I’d say you were full of it,” Isabela said matter-of-factly. Still, she didn’t accuse Tallis of lying. In fact, she leaned closer and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial murmur. “So what dirt do you have on her?”

“Does the name _Corypheus_ mean anything to either of you?”

Isabela shook her head, but Merrill blinked slowly and pursed her lips into a thin line– a sure sign she was thinking hard. “That was that magister…” she slowly said. “The one who corrupted the Golden City and started the Blight. Sebastian told me the story, and Varric claimed Hawke accidentally woke him up on their last trip.”

“Well, my contact claims that Corypheus somehow corrupted Kylee’s mind and is using her to get at Hawke.”

Isabela narrowed her eyes. “Just who is this contact?”

“A Grey Warden. He claims he’s after Kylee to stop her before she completes whatever it is Corypheus is planning.”

‘Bela stroked the golden stud in her chin, then glanced in Merrill’s direction. “What do you think, Kitten? Should we give old cloak-and-daggers here a second chance?”

Merrill’s gaze was fixed on Tallis. She sniffed and murmured, “You’re telling the truth?”

“I swear on the _qun_.”

“Not the best choice of oaths,” Isabela muttered.

“And you’ll actually help this time?” Merrill continued.

Tallis nodded. “I promise. I… I’m sorry for abandoning you earlier. It won’t happen again.”

“And Hawke is really in danger?”

Tallis nodded, which seemed to be all the confirmation Merrill needed. The skinny elf rose from her seat and grabbed her staff, slinging it over her shoulder. “All right then,” she said, taking a deep, shaky breath. “Then let’s warn her before Kylee tries to pull something.”

“The others are already waiting for us in Hightown.”

Isabela rose from her seat as well, looking like she wanted to come with. But Merrill had other ideas. She waved the older woman away, motioning for her to stay put.

“No, Isabela,” she said. “I want you to get Aveline and the guard. Just in case we need more help.”

The piratess looked almost insulted. “You don’t want me to come with you?”

“Nothing would make me feel better. But I’ll have Tallis and the others backing me up. This is just something I have to do myself.”

She bit her lip, as if readying an apology. But Isabela nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. “I understand, Kitten. Go kick some ass, then. I’ll get the others and be waiting in case things go south.”

“Thank you.”

Merrill turned to the door and met Tallis’ gaze one last time. She took a final deep breath and said, “All right then. Let’s go save Hawke.”

~~~~~~~~

**Hawke Estate, Hightown**

Marian was still blushing as she ushered Kylee through the door.

“I am so sorry about that,” she said. “Merrill’s always been a bit eccentric, but I never thought she would stoop to spying on me.”

“She fancies you?”

Hawke sighed. “Once upon a time…”

Kylee shook her head with a frown. “It looks to me like she still does.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll talk to her tomorrow. She’ll leave you alone from now on. I promise.”

“She’d better. I don’t mind your friends, Marian, but I like to have at least a little privacy now and again.”

Hawke grinned. “Oh really? Even from me?”

The seductive tone in the Ferelden woman’s voice brought a smile to Kylee’s face. She reached out and rested her hands on Marian’s sides, pulling her close. “Not right now, no. I had a lot of fun at the markets with you today.”

“The fun doesn’t have to stop now, you know.”

Kylee smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

She gestured over her shoulder. “Why don’t you head up to the bedroom? I’ll join you in a few moments.”

Hawke’s grin grew wider. “I like the sound of that. Don’t keep me waiting.”

With that, Marian turned and disappeared into the other room. Kylee watched her go, allowing the mage to head upstairs and vanish from sight before her happy, seductive smile fell. A scowl pulled at her lips instead and she clenched her hands into fists.

That damned elf… Maker only knew how long she’d been spying. How much had she heard? How much had she _seen_?

There was no doubt about it now; there was no longer any time to waste. She couldn’t afford to play with her prey any longer. As fun as it had been wrapping Marian Hawke around her little finger, the time had come to finish the job.

Technically the ritual only called for a little blood. But Kylee knew she would need to spill it all to ensure none of this caught up to her later. Regrettable as it was, Hawke would have to die so that her master could truly live.

She stepped into the main chamber of the house, striding intently for the stairs. She didn’t make it far, however, before the oafish dwarven servant hopped in front of her.

“ _Messere_ ,” he cried, “how good to see you again! Can I get you anything after your trip to the markets? Some refreshments perhaps? It’s much warmer here in the south than your home, I’m sure.”

“No thank you, Bodhan,” she said, putting on a grateful air. “You’re very kind, but I’m fine.”

“Some fresh clothes, perhaps? I can see your current attire caught much of the Lowtown dust.”

“No thank you-”

“Can my boy fetch you anything from your rooms?”

“No, _thank you_ ,” she pressed, a definite note of steel in her voice. “I’m fine, Bodhan.”

The hairy dwarf knew when he’d overstepped his bounds. He straightened and said, “Ah. Right. I apologize if I disturbed you, Madame.”

“It’s fine,” Kylee said, forcefully calming her tone. “But… do you have any errands to run in town? After the bustle of the markets, I was hoping Marian and I could have some peace and quiet.”

“Ah. Of course, _messere_ ,” Bodhan said. “My boy and I will depart for the Hightown markets immediately. Always good to get ahead on these things. Enjoy your evening, Madame.”

“Thank you, Bodhan. Oh, and make sure to take Dog with you too.”

“Of course. He could use the fresh air.”

She waited until Bodhan and his idiot boy had disappeared through the entryway with Hawke’s Mabari hound hot on their heels. She didn’t move until the door had slammed shut behind them. Then she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

No one else was here. Hawke’s mother was off at some social event and the brother had run off to join the Templars long ago. Hawke was alone.

Satisfied she would have no further interruptions, Kylee continued toward the stairs. As she moved up to the second floor, she reached behind her back and unsheathed the dagger tucked inconspicuously into her belt.

 _Marian won’t escape this time_ , she thought. _The blood of the hawk will free my master. And I will be the instrument of his deliverance._

_~~~~~~~~_

“Come, come!” Stroud ushered them closer. “Kylee and Hawke went inside only minutes ago. We are running out of time!”

Tallis nodded and drew her daggers while Nereen tried the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. The blond elf cursed and stepped back, spreading her feet. “Hold on,” she said. “I’ll kick it in.”

“No,” Merrill said. “Allow me.”

 She stepped forward, glanced around to make sure no one on the street was watching, then raised her staff and thrust it forward like a spear. A telekinetic shockwave erupted from the end of her staff, splintering the door inward and creating an opening more than large enough to walk through.

“That’ll do it,” Nereen said, sounding impressed. She quickly hopped through the door, followed by Bes, Venuris, and Stroud. Tallis was next, and she gave a short nod of encouragement to Merrill before ducking inside herself.

Tallis was forced to hesitate as she stepped through the short hallway and into the main chamber of Hawke’s mansion. She had always known Hawke was swimming in gold, but the elegance and extravagance of her home was staggering. There were tapestries on the walls and plush rugs on the floor. Every surface gleamed like freshly-polished ivory, and shields bearing the Amell family crest adorned the walls. If not for the crooked chandelier and the crude picture carved into the stair’s railing – Isabela’s handiwork, no doubt – it could easily have housed royalty.

Stroud was not so easily distracted. He drew his sword with a flourish and stepped forward. When he spoke, his voice was a booming call that echoed through the massive house.

“Kylee Valette! I call you forth for judgement!”

For a moment, Tallis didn’t think there would be an answer. Then a door slammed open from somewhere on the second floor. There were sounds of a struggle and a cry of pain. Kylee staggered into sight on the second-floor balcony and held in front of her was Hawke. The blond woman had a dagger to the mage’s throat, the sharp point dug dangerously far into her flesh.

Kylee bared her teeth at them like some rabid animal. “I should have known you would be the one hunting me, Jean-Marc!”

Stroud hefted his sword in a secure, two-handed grip. “Let the woman go, Kylee.”

“Maker,” Hawke grunted, struggling in vain against the woman holding her captive. “I head upstairs expecting a nice roll in the hay and end up with a knife to my throat. My life officially sucks.”

She shot Merrill a jaunty salute. “Hello, Merrill. Guess you were right to question my taste in women after all. I think this is probably the worst break-up fight I’ve ever been in.”

Kylee tightened her grip around Hawke’s throat. “Shut up. You’re lucky I don’t kill you now.”

“And…” Hawke grimaced as the dagger pressed tighter against her throat. “And just what did I do to piss you off so royally? You’re not secretly a Templar are you?”

“Of course not.”

“You’re right. Templars don’t usually sleep with mages before trying to kill them—”

“Be quiet!”

“Are you Orlesian? I heard they’re more susceptible to that kind of thing—”

Kylee pulled the dagger back and drove the hilt hard into the side of Hawke’s forehead. The mage cried out and fell silent. Tallis saw Merrill take a concerned step forward, raising her staff to come to her friend’s aid.

But Kylee saw the motion and quickly brought the dagger back to Hawke’s throat. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why not?” Merrill said, her voice surprisingly firm. “You plan to kill her anyway, don’t you?”

“Not unless you make me,” Kylee said. “All I want is her blood. Allow me to take it, and everyone walks out of here in one piece.”

Stroud’s brow furrowed dangerously. “You know I cannot allow you to do that, Kylee.”

“And what would you know?” Kylee shouted back. “Where have you been all these years, Jean-Marc? Wandering Thedas in search of recruits? Being treated like royalty everywhere you went?”

She pointed to her own chest, arm still tight around Hawke’s throat. “You want to know where _I’ve_ been? In the Deep Roads, fighting Darkspawn, ogres, and other hellish creatures day-in and day-out. For _years!”_

Tallis backed away, drawing her daggers close to her chest. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for any opening she could find. In a situation this volatile, she wouldn’t have long. She’d be given a split-second at most. Any longer and Hawke could die.

Thankfully, Stroud was doing a marvelous job holding her attention. “That is no excuse to turn to Corypheus for aid!”

“Corypheus is master of the Blight!” Kylee cried. “By joining with him, the Wardens could also master its evil!”

“Corypheus _is_ evil!” Stroud roared. “He is no better than the Archdemons!”

“You are a fool if you think that, Warden Stroud. You have allowed your wanderings to dull your mind and weaken your commitment. _In peace, vigilance,_ Warden! Or have you forgotten?”

Fire erupted in Stroud’s dark eyes. “How _dare_ you!”

Hawke let out a groggy moan. “Hey Merrill… remember that time we went to the docks after dark? And we were cornered by those thugs who wanted to throw us on the slave barge?”

Kylee’s hand wrapped around the mage’s throat in warning, but Hawke kept on talking. Her voice was strangled as she continued, “Remember what I did to that one Coterie guy who grabbed me?”

Merrill’s eyes suddenly went wide. She spun to the others and cried, “Get down!” before throwing herself to the floor and covering her head.

Tallis barely had time to question the younger elf’s words before there was a silent detonation of white light from Hawke’s position on the balcony and a concussive shockwave knocked her flat on her back.

Grimacing against the blast of light, she saw that Hawke had turned herself into a conduit of magical electricity. It raced out from her body, lighting up her skeleton in bright flashes as it arced out and danced across the floor. Lightning wrapped around Kylee like the tendrils of a sea monster, making her writhe and scream in agony.

Within moments, the magical storm died away and Hawke threw herself off the balcony and out of Kylee’s reach. She crashed hard against the polished floor while Kylee staggered against the railing above, her clothes smoking.

Merrill instantly scrambled to her feet and made straight for Hawke. Throwing out her arm, she projected a shield of protective magic around the weakened mage. Tallis threw herself into action as well, sprinting for the stairs and hurling one of her daggers. Kylee rolled out of the way with almost supernatural speed and the blade clattered harmlessly against the wall.

Tallis cursed and ripped the cloak from around her shoulders, freeing her arms so she could draw two more throwing daggers and let them fly. Kylee dodged these as well, at least until Nereen – who had unceremoniously clambered up the side of a large statue to reach the second floor – tackled her from behind.

Kylee may have looked frail, but she was still a human and that gave her both a size and strength advantage over the elves attacking her. She easily threw Nereen from her shoulders and made to leap over the railing after Hawke.

Tallis managed to throw one last dagger before she dropped. She felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight of it plunging into the blond woman’s shoulder. Then Kylee dropped down to the main floor, her own dagger still in hand.

Merrill was still covering Hawke and unable to defend herself. Thankfully, Stroud and Bes were there to help her. Kylee ripped the dagger from her shoulder and used it to slash at Bes, who fell back with a livid cut across his shoulder. Stroud stepped in to take the next blow, catching the blades of the much smaller daggers along the edge of his polished sword.

Kylee snarled at him. “You’re blind, Stroud! You think I’m doing this for power or fame?”

Stroud grunted as he shoved his former pupil away. “I think you are not yourself. I think Corypheus has corrupted you and turned you against your own ideals!”

Kylee dropped into a crouch and charged, thrusting her daggers forward and trying to stab into the weak points in Stroud’s silverite armor. “I want to stop the Blights once and for all! Or would you rather we simply keep waiting to kill ourselves in pursuit of Archdemons!”

“In victory, sacrifice!” Stroud shot back. He yanked Kylee’s daggers off to the side and punched her square in the nose. The woman staggered back with a cry while Stroud advanced on her. “You have forgotten your purpose, Kylee! You are meant to _defend_ Thedas, not re-shape it as you see fit!”

Kylee glared at him, blood streaming from her broken nose. “Corypheus promises us more than the ability to re-shape the word, Jean-Marc. He promises us peace. Do you understand? _Lasting_ peace.”

“Grey Wardens are no use in times of peace,” Stroud snapped. “And Thedas needs us more than it needs Corypheus.”

Kylee was about to say more, but the ever-stealthy Venuris had crept behind her. Once sure the woman was distracted, she threw out her hand to Tallis. Tallis, waiting for such a signal, tossed one of her many daggers.

The redheaded elf easily caught the blade out of the air, reversed her grip, and sank the weapon hilt-deep into the back of Kylee’s knee.

Kylee arched her head back and let out a blood-curdling scream. She whirled on her attacker and batted her aside as if she were as light as a doll. Venuris crashed into a desk strewn with parchment and slumped to the floor.

The distraction was enough; Tallis leaped down from the floor above, a dagger in each hand. With two well-placed motions she carved a bloody X across Kylee’s back. Grimacing against the sudden spray of blood, she hopped back to duck the inevitable counterstrike.

The blow gave Nereen and Bes the opening they needed as well. They charged forward, each grabbing one of Kylee’s arms tight. The three crashed through the floor and the elves quickly maneuvered to pin Kylee beneath them. Within moments, the woman was left weaponless, defeated, and confined.

“Agh!” Kylee cried. “You knife-eared _scum!_ Let me go! Let me go or I’ll—”

Stroud’s blade descended, the edge resting dangerously against her throat. She instantly fell silent, staring up at the senior Grey Warden with a livid gaze.

“You might as well kill me now,” she hissed. “We both know the Elder One doesn’t tolerate failure.”

“You may be right,” Stroud said. “Maker knows you deserve punishment for your crimes. You have abandoned everything you swore to uphold, Kylee. You turned your back on your teachings and your fellow Grey Wardens. You are an embarrassment to our Order.”

A look of hurt passed through Kylee’s expression. But after only a moment, it transformed again into indignant rage. “You think you’re better than me, Stroud? You think you’re somehow _better?”_

“I know that I am the one holding a blade to your throat,” he replied evenly.

Surprisingly, he suddenly stepped back and sheathed his sword. Folding his arms across his chest, he continued, “But I was not the intended target of your villainy. Therefore I cannot decide your fate.”

He turned to Hawke, just now rising back to her feet. Merrill was helping her up, one of the human’s arms around her scrawny shoulders. Marian’s clothing was blackened and smoking from the electrical discharge, and her hair was standing out in all directions. Otherwise, she looked fine. A little dazed, perhaps, but fine.

Stroud inclined his head to her. “You are the aggrieved party, _Serah_ Hawke. What fate would you place on the aggressor?”

Hawke coughed, then rubbed her eyes with her free hand. When she opened them again, her steel-grey eyes were clear and focused. She stared at Kylee with a dark frown on her face.

“You really came all this way just to kill me?” she said, her voice dangerously low. “Everything you said, everything you _did_ … it was all a lie?”

“My master told me to use any methods necessary,” Kylee growled. “I figured gaining your confidence would have been easier than attacking you outright.”

“And you’re not sorry? About any of it?”

Kylee narrowed her eyes. “Why would I be? You didn’t actually think I was attracted to you, did you?”

Something changed in Hawke’s eyes, then. There was a flash of pain that lasted only the briefest of moments. Then her gaze emptied of all sympathy or pity. Her brows furrowed and her lip curled, twisting the scar that ran down the side of her face.

“Let her go,” she said, her voice low and calm.

Nereen glanced up at her. “What? After all the bloody trouble we just went through to stop her?”

Hawke’s voice left no room for argument. “Let her go.”

The blond elf looked to Merrill for guidance. She nodded in agreement, so Nereen and Bes stepped back to let Kylee stagger to her feet. She took a few steps away before she suddenly froze in place. The air shimmered around her, like a heat wave in the desert. It took Tallis only a moment to realize Hawke was the culprit.

The burned and bruised mage extricated herself from Merrill and limped forward, until she was almost nose-to-nose with the other woman. Her face was still pulled down in a furious scowl.

“Understand this,” she hissed. “This is not a mercy. I’m doing you no favors by letting you go. If what you say is true – if you do serve Corypheus – then I know what’s waiting for you as soon as you step out of these doors.”

For the first time since Tallis had first seen her, a look of real fear came into Kylee’s eyes. Whether it was the result of Hawke’s words or the fearsome expression on her scarred face, she couldn’t tell.

“I’m letting you walk away now,” Marian continued, “because I know that there will be no place for you to hide. No place for you to squirrel away where he won’t find you. And know that if my friends and I catch you in this city come nightfall, we’ll make you wish Corypheus had caught you instead. Am I clear?”

Kylee grunted, which made Hawke clench her fist. The shimmering aura surrounding the blond woman began to glow red, and the temperature in the room grew noticeably hotter. Kylee whimpered as sweat almost instantly broke out along her forehead.

“Am I _clear_?”

She nodded and choked out, “Y-yes. Very clear.”

“Good,” Hawke said. She let her hand drop to her side, and the aura imprisoning her former lover flickered out. “Then leave. I never want to see you again.”

Kylee stared at her for a moment, then silently limped toward the door. She paused at the entryway and half-turned back to them.

“Just for the record,” she said, “I didn’t plan to kill you at first. I just wanted your blood to—”

Hawke lit a fireball in her hand with a flick of her fingers. Kylee jumped at the sight. She quickly turned away and limped through the shattered door and out of sight without another word. After a few moments, she was gone.

Hawke extinguished the fireball with a weary sigh and ran her hands through her singed and still-smoking hair. After she took a moment to collect herself, she let out a quiet curse and muttered, “Well, I think that went rather well.”

“That was not a wise choice,” Stroud said with a frown. “She will no doubt return to—”

“I’ll get to you and your glorious moustache in just a minute,” Hawke interrupted. She turned to the others and said, “In the meantime, mind explaining what all this was really about? And just why I have four armed strangers standing in my home?”

Tallis stepped forward. “Hawke—”

Marian cut her off. “Not yet, Tallis. Merrill goes first.”

The Qunari spy promptly closed her mouth while the human turned to her elven friend. With a grimace, she eased herself into a sitting position on the floor and sighed, “Put this story into simple words my tired brain can understand, please.”

Merrill wrung her hands. “I… may have found out that your girlfriend was actually plotting to steal your blood all along.”

“For Corypheus?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s not dead?”

“No.”

“And still trying to kill me?”

“Yes.”

Hawke sighed and rubbed her forehead. Eventually, she looked up at Stroud and said, “And who are you?”

Stroud inclined his head slightly. “I am Jean-Marc Stroud, senior Grey Warden of the Free Marches—”

Hawke waved her hand wearily. “Too long. Simple words please. Let’s remember that I pumped an entire thunderstorm’s worth of lightning through my own body not five minutes ago.”

Stroud frowned deeper, his lips twitching in irritation. But he simply nodded and said, “I am a Grey Warden. An ally.”

Hawke nodded and pointed at Nereen. “And you?”

“Nereen. A mercenary.”

Venuris’ turn. “And you?”

“I’m a friend of Merrill’s.”

Finally, Bes. “What about you?”

Bes shrugged. “I honestly don’t know why I’m here.”

Hawke laughed. “Welcome to my world, friend.”

She clambered back to her feet with a groan. “So… my girlfriend was actually a lying, murderous bitch working for some apparently invincible ancient magister who’s out for my blood. And you guys have been sneaking around town the past few days trying to prove that she was evil all along?”

Her words were met with a round of nods. She sighed and turned to Merrill once more.

“I guess… I guess I owe you an apology, Merrill. I should have known you were only trying to help. I’m sorry for ever doubting you.”

Merrill blushed. “You don’t have to apologize, Hawke.”

“This time I do. I should have trusted my friends over some floozy I met in the north less than a week ago.”

“You certainly know how to pick the exciting ones,” the elf giggled.

Hawke patted her shoulder reassuringly and limped past, heading for the stairs that led to the second floor. As she passed Tallis, she leaned close and whispered, “Knew you’d come back sooner or later.”

Tallis grinned. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

Hawke chuckled. “All I can say right now. Like I said, my brain was a little fried by all that lightning.”

The mage was halfway up the stairs when the sound of clanking armor suddenly echoed from the entryway. Everyone spun with weapons at the ready, expecting another attack. Instead, Aveline and Isabela came bursting into the room. Their weapons were drawn as well, and they were followed by at least ten guardsman.

“We came as soon as we could,” Aveline said breathlessly. “Where’s the fight?”

“By now, probably on the other side of Hightown,” Hawke said with a frown. “Where were you guys five minutes ago?”

Isabela sighed at the disarray the room was in and shook her head in disappointment. She lowered her daggers and kicked at the floor. “I _told_ you we should have hurried!” she snapped. “Now we’ve missed all the fun!”

“I care how much gold you throw at my guards,” Aveline shot back, “we can’t just go breaking into people’s homes without probable cause!”

“And giant bloody forks of lightning bursting through the windows isn’t cause enough?”

Aveline ignored Isabela’s barbs and nodded to Hawke. “Are you all right?”

“Never better.”

“Then what in the Maker’s name happened here?”

Hawke sighed and gestured to the others spread out on the floor below. “Have one of them tell you.”

Merrill glanced over her shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“Bath,” Hawke called, limping up the stairs once more. “Then bed. Talk later.”

No one noticed that in all the commotion, Tallis had once again vanished.


	5. Where We Left Off

**Two weeks later**

A hurried, “Come in,” met Tallis when she knocked on the door to Merrill’s apartment. When she stepped inside the cluttered main room, she found Merrill pacing back and forth with her arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Tallis stopped short. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, no,” Merrill sighed. “I’m just… thinking too much. And worrying too much. And… well, doing a lot of _too much_.”

She took a seat at her table and gestured for Tallis to do the same. As the Qunari took the seat opposite her, she cradled her head in her hands and moaned, “How can I look Hawke in the eye after what I’ve done?”

“What, after you saved her from a homicidal Grey Warden?”

Merrill glared at her. “No, after I managed to screw up her life _again_. This is starting to become common practice, you know.”

She shook her head and stared down at the table again. “It seems like every time I try and do the right thing, I only end up making things worse and ruining other people’s lives. First with my Clan, now with her…”

Her shoulders slumped. “Hawke was better off before she ever met me.”

Tallis rubbed her chin. “So what do you plan to do? Just run away and never see her again?”

A deep blush colored Merrill’s tattooed cheeks. “The thought has crossed my mind. More than once.”

Tallis fixed the other woman with a stern stare. “Merrill, we both know that would hurt Hawke far worse than anything you could do physically. Remember our conversation in the markets?”

Merrill stared down at her lap and mumbled, “Yes.”

“Remember what you said to me?”

“Yes.”

“You said you loved her. And I can tell that she loves you.” Tallis sat back in her chair with an exasperated sigh. “Just what is holding you back?”

“I… I guess… I guess I’m afraid that Hawke won’t love me as much as the others. Like Isabela or Kylee or… or you.”

Tallis snorted. “I’m flattered, Merrill. But what Hawke and I had was a far cry from _love_.”

“But you know what I mean! I’m not beautiful or mysterious or dangerous like any of you. I’m just… just _me_. Awkward, gangly, messy _me_. Hawke would have to be out of her mind to choose me when she has people like you.”

“That’s exactly what love does to you, Merrill,” Tallis said with a small smile. “It drives you out of your mind. You don’t get to choose who you fall for. It just happens.”

“But—”

The redhead leaned forward and rested her forearms on the tabletop. “Let me ask you a serious question. When you were younger, did you dream of falling in love with a human from Ferelden?”

“Of course not! I had… other plans. Other people. I was very different back then.”

“And then you met Hawke. And everything changed.”

“Well yes, but…”

“Do you think it’s impossible for Hawke to have gone through a similar change? To have other plans, only to have them shift when she met you?”

“I don’t…”

“And you said before that she was open to you two being together. You kissed, apparently.”

“Several times,” Merrill murmured with a blush. “But that was so long ago.”

“It wasn’t long enough for you to forget about it,” Tallis said with a knowing smile. “And I bet it wasn’t long enough for her to forget about it either.”

Merrill sat in silence for a few moments, letting the information sink in. Eventually, she glanced up at Tallis with those deep green eyes and stammered, “D-do you really think I have a chance?”

“I think,” Tallis said with an encouraging smile, “that you know Hawke better than almost anyone. And that fact that you’re still thinking about her means _you_ think you still have a chance.”

“But what about Kylee?”

“Have you seen Hawke these past few days? I don’t think the two were together long enough to build any kind of meaningful relationship. She’s already joking about the whole story with Varric down at the tavern.”

Merrill narrowed her eyes. “How do you know that? I thought you’ve been busy with your own business!”

Tallis shrugged and nonchalantly inspected her fingernails. “I like to keep tabs on my friends. At least as long as I stay in Kirkwall. Wouldn’t want any other crazed Wardens to come running after you.”

Merrill chewed at her lip, obviously thinking hard. Her hands were clasped so tightly on the tabletop that her fingernails were turning white. After several very long minutes of silence, she quickly stood from her chair and walked over to her dresser. She snatched up the bottle of brandy Isabela had left her before and uncorked the bottle with a grunt.

“What are you doing?” Tallis inquired.

Merrill brought the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, taking an admirable swig of the strong liquor. She quickly broke down into a coughing fit and sprayed most of it across the floor, but the desired effect was achieved. A little color had returned to the skinny elf’s cheeks and she looked stronger and more determined than Tallis had ever seen her.

“I’m going to do something I should have done a long time ago,” she said. She set the brandy back down and strode resolutely toward the door. At the threshold, she paused and turned back. A little of her composure slipped as she met Tallis’ gaze.

“Will I see you again?”

Ben-Hassrath were masters of deception, but Tallis was no liar – at least not when she could help it. She had lied to Merrill enough already, and the girl deserved to hear the truth from her lips at least once.

So she shook her head. “Probably not, no.”

Merrill nodded, obviously saddened by the news. “Then I want to thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Thank me?” This earned a scoff from Tallis. “I thought you were still mad at me.”

“Oh, I definitely still am. But I’m grateful, too. You’re a good woman, _lethalan_. A bit inconsistent, maybe. But still good.”

She inclined her head. “ _Dareth shiral_ , Tallis. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent.”

Tallis smiled back. “I’ll try not to let him. Now go get your girl, _bas._ I’ll be rooting for you.”

Merrill nodded, then disappeared through the door.

~~~~~~~~

**Hawke’s Estate**

Merrill’s heart was already racing when she slipped through the door to Hawke’s extravagant mansion. Part of her almost wished that Hawke wouldn’t be here, that she would be off on some daring adventure. It would give Merrill time to go back home and rethink this crazy idea of hers before it was too late.

But of course Hawke came striding from around the corner at the sound of the door slamming shut. She was dressed in her usual at-home attire; a dapper black velvet doublet with matching pants and expensive-looking leather boots. The entire outfit probably cost more than all of Merrill’s possessions combined.

 _And that’s counting the Eluvian!_ she found herself thinking. She quickly chided herself for being so easily distracted. _Focus, Merrill. You’re here to tell her how you feel, not to admire her clothes._

_She does look beautiful, though…_

As soon as she saw Merrill, a happy smile stretched across the human’s lips. She walked forward – the confident swagger back in her step – and said, “Merrill! What a pleasant surprise. Can I get you with anything?”

“No thank you,” Merrill said. She was already blushing. Creators, why was she already blushing? “I’m actually glad I found you. I was worried you had gone to the Hanged Man. Then I thought maybe you’d gone to see your uncle, but I remembered you don’t get along with him and he always tries to steal your jewelry…”

She rubbed her forehead. “And I’m rambling again. Sorry.”

Hawke smiled, her soft chuckle warming Merrill’s blood. “It’s all right. You’re adorable when you’re flustered. So what was so important that you needed to see me? Not more bloodthirsty ex-girlfriends, I hope.”

Merrill giggled. “I don’t think so. Not that I’ve seen anyway.”

Her laughter died as the gravity of her situation fell onto her shoulders once more. This was hardly the time for jokes. Her face fell into a solemn frown as she murmured, “I’ve just… I’ve been thinking a lot lately… about everything that’s happened. And I find myself wondering if I’ve made a mistake. About leaving the Dalish.”

Hawke frowned and folded her arms. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Merrill began pacing back and forth. “All of this is so foreign to me. Grey Wardens and Templars, dwarves and big cities… I’m just not sure I’m cut out for this sort of thing.”

“You’re just feeling homesick. Don’t second-guess yourself.”

“It’s not homesickness,” Merrill assured her. “At least, not really. Deep down, I really am glad I left, because if I’d never left the Dalish, then…”

She stopped and met Hawke’s gaze. “Then I never would have met you.”

Hawke cocked her head, her smile still warm and encouraging. Nothing could be further from what Merrill was feeling. Suddenly, all the desperation and sadness of the past few months welled up inside her. Every doubt, every misgiving she’d had seemed to come roaring back all at once.

“But…” she slowly continued, “but I keep finding myself thinking that I’m not supposed to be here. That I’m not meant for all the adventures and the excitement. That you were wrong about me all along.”

Her shoulders sagged, her voice wavering as tears threatened to spill over. “I’m… I’m not like you, Marian. And I wish that I were.”

Concern blossomed in Hawke’s eyes, and she took a step closer. “Merrill…”

“You’re beautiful,” Merrill continued, “and clever and strong and you never make any mistakes… but I seem to make them far too often for the both of us.”

Hawke laughed a little at that. “I don’t know about that. Let’s not forget who brought the crazy Grey Warden home to mummy in the first place.”

A comforting hand fell on her shoulder and Merrill closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the simple gesture. The warmth from Hawke’s hand, the way it soothed her nerves and quelled her trembling. It reminded her that here, with Hawke, she was safe from all her troubles; from her Clan, from the Eluvian, even from herself.

“You give yourself too little credit,” Hawke murmured. “You’re stronger than you think. I know. I’ve seen it for myself.”

“You’re so nice to me,” Merrill said. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I’m not as perfect as you think, Merrill,” Hawke pressed. “I make more than my fair share of mistakes. I’m not some sort of goddess.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Merrill said with a weak smile. “Some people tend to worship you from afar, you know.”

“Oh? Is that what you call it?”

“Maybe. It makes it sound less creepy when you say it like that. I think.” Merrill shook her head, a rosy blush coloring her face. “I… I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. At the markets. It wasn’t right for me to spy on you.”

Hawke took another step closer, that same comforting smile still gracing her lips. She was close enough now that Merrill could smell her heady perfume, could feel the heat from the taller woman’s body. “It all worked out in the end. Perhaps you should spy on me more often?”

Merrill’s knees weakened. Was she really hearing this right? Hawke was forgiving her? She had seemed so _angry_ before. So hurt. Could this really all work out, after everything that had happened?

But the hope blossoming in the pit of her stomach quickly died away, along with her resolve. Tallis’ earlier words of comfort suddenly seemed hollow, and the happy warmth of Hawke’s hand quickly transformed into a stifling prison.

She couldn’t do this. She needed to think of someone other than herself. She wasn’t meant to be with other people. She’d proven that already, first with her Clan, then with Validation. This latest debacle with Kylee had only made things clearer: as long as Merrill was there, Hawke would always be put in danger.

 _It’s my nature; I ruin things_ , she thought, the tears threatening to overtake her again. _I’ll only drag her down with me. I can’t – I won’t – let that happen._

 _She deserves better. Better than someone like me_.

She turned away, shrinking from Hawke’s warmth and moving toward the door. This had been a terrible idea. She had been too excited, too drunk on hope and Isabela’s brandy – what little had been left – to think straight. She just hoped she could extricate herself from this mess before it got worse.

She moved further away, but the hand on her shoulder suddenly moved. It drifted upward and caught her cheek, turning her face back towards Hawke. She expected to see concern or sadness or Hawke’s seemingly unstoppable humor in those steel-grey eyes. But Merrill saw something different this time.

Her gaze was warm and longing, intense enough to send a flush through Merrill’s cheeks at the mere sight of it. She had only seen a look in her eyes like that once before, when they had kissed in Anders’ clinic after she was freed from Validation. Merrill’s heart seemed to explode back to life, racing in her chest at the mage’s close proximity.

_She’s not going to… she can’t…_

Marian was so close now, so close that Merrill could feel the first touches of the human’s hair tickle her forehead. She felt strength leeching from her limbs, as if she would topple to the ground at the slightest provocation.

Still, she tried one last time. “You’re making a mistake.”

“Merrill,” Hawke breathed, “it’s all right. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Those simple words shattered the last of her resolve. The last of Merrill’s misgivings and self-doubts scattered to the wind and her body reacted without her permission. She threw herself forward and captured Hawke’s warm lips with her own. Her arms wrapped around Hawke’s strong shoulders, while Hawke’s fell to her tiny waist. Merrill’s head was a chaotic blur of feelings and thoughts, with the human woman’s words echoing over and over again.

 _It’s all right,_ she thought. _It’s all right…_

Hawke tasted just like she remembered, her lips carrying the sweet flavors of fine wine and citrus. Merrill drank in as much as she could, clinging tightly to her mage until the need for air forced them apart.

Her head was still spinning and, as usual, her mouth took over before her brain could stop her.

“A-are you sure you want this?” she stammered, fumbling the words out faster than even she had thought possible. “I mean, Kylee was much prettier, even if she was trying to kill you. A-and it’s kind of my fault that you two aren’t together any more, and Isabela—”

Hawke cut her off with another, shorter kiss. When she pulled back from a now-speechless Merrill, she grinned and said, “I’ll take you over Kylee any day. I do prefer brunettes, you know.”

Merrill let out a breathy laugh, blushing so deeply she was sure she looked like a ripe tomato. Hawke reached down and clasped her hand tightly, leading her further into the mansion.

Merrill had dreamed about this moment for so long. She was so overwhelmed that for a moment, her legs failed her. She stumbled only a little, then eagerly followed.

~~~~~~~~

**The Bloody Blade, Darktown**

As far as taverns went, the Bloody Blade was far from the best. Their ale was barely palatable, with only the toughest of dwarven mercenaries able to slug down the dirty brew. As such, the hooded man politely declined any refreshments, preferring to keep to his secluded table at the back of the room. He was passing a circular object over and over in his hands, staring at it with a deep frown and quickly pulling it out of sight whenever someone passed too close.

“You shouldn’t be out in the open with that,” someone said. The man looked up sharply and reached for his blade. But the speaker, also hooded and cloaked, motioned for him to calm down as she slid into the seat across from him.

Tallis glanced over her shoulder before hunching over the table and lowering her voice. “Any luck?”

Stroud shook his head. “I have not personally been able to activate this device. It is a worthless hunk of carved stone to me. But I have contacts that may succeed where I have failed.”

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?”

“I will pass this talisman to the Nightingale, an old ally of the Wardens. If anyone can discover its true potential, it is her.”

Tallis was all too familiar with Lady Nightingale and her knack for ferreting out forbidden information. In another life, she would have made a good Ben-Hassrath agent herself. “And what makes you think Leliana knows what this thing is? If what you say is true and it belongs to Corypheus, then it’s unlike anything we’ve seen before.”

“You would rather it go to the Qunari?”

Tallis grimaced. “For once, I have to say no. They’ll probably just destroy it, and treat my warnings like a _maraas imekari._ No thanks.”

She glanced over her shoulder again. “So what about this Corypheus fellow? Just how dangerous is he?”

Stroud’s expression darkened. “If the legends are true, he may be far more dangerous than the greatest of Archdemons. He must be stopped at any cost.”

His words were far from unbelievable. Ever since spying on Kylee and her master in the markets, she’d had the sinking suspicion that this was only the beginning. This Corypheus character wasn’t done yet. Not by a long shot.

“Well,” she sighed, feigning disinterest, “I can’t speak for the entirety of the Qun, but if he ever shows up again and you need some extra blades, you can count on my support.”

“You have my thanks.” Stroud nodded and the circular talisman disappeared once more into his robes. He folded his hands on the table in front of him, as if nothing had happened. “So what lies ahead for you, my friend?”

“I still have business in Kirkwall,” Tallis replied. “I’ll stay as long as necessary. Then I’ll move somewhere else. It’s the nature of my duties.”

Stroud smiled. “It does not sound so different from a Grey Warden.”

Tallis didn’t like that comparison at all. “Yeah, well, at least I won’t be preaching about Blights and Archdemons while I’m doing it. You might want to re-think your recruitment speeches, you know. Ranting on about doom and destruction with all the other crazies doesn’t really net you points with us normal folk.”

Stroud tipped his head back and laughed, a strong, booming sound that was surprisingly friendly for such a grizzled warrior. “The thought is not foreign to me, I assure you.”

He tipped his head to her. “Maker watch over you, Tallis. It was an honor to fight at your side.”

“Likewise. We should do it again sometime.”

“If your friend Hawke is half the woman I believe her to be,” Stroud said, “then there will be ample opportunities in the near future.”

She snorted. “You have no idea, Warden.”

Stroud finally stood from the table, gathering his cloak up around him to hide his silverite armor from view. He bowed to her and murmured, “In peace, vigilance, my friend. We have only seen the start of this conflict; it will grow worse before long. Be ready for that day when it comes.”

Tallis nodded. “That’s kind of my job, you know.”

With that, Stroud turned and strode away. He disappeared out the door, into the street. After waiting a few moments Tallis stood and followed suit. She adjusted her cloak around her shoulders as she stepped out onto the street, then headed off toward the docks with her cowl pulled tightly over her head.

After a few moments she ducked down a side-alley and was gone.

~~~~~~~~

**Somewhere in the Vimmark Mountains**

Kylee knelt in the darkness, fingers trembling as her lord towered over her. He was a monolith of power and rage, and the mere sight of him turned her blood to ice.

“You have disappointed me.”

She didn’t bother denying it. She had failed, plain and simple. “I know, my lord. But while Hawke lives, her blood still flows. If we require more—”

Pulsing scarlet lighting burst to life around her body, making her writhe and scream in agony. She fell forward onto the ground, curling up into a tight ball as fire seemed to wash over every nerve in her body.

When the pain finally ebbed, she was left gasping on the cold stone, tears streaming from her eyes. The Elder One remained still, staring dispassionately down at her.

“Our plans have now been revealed,” he boomed. “And my presence has alerted the Grey Wardens. We must accelerate our plans before they can move to stop us.”

A single spidery hand reached for her. “Give it to me.”

With shaky fingers, Kylee reached down to her belt and unsheathed her dagger. As she held it up to her master, the ambient light caught along the blade and illuminated the tiniest sliver of red; drops of blood from where it had been pressed tightly to Hawke’s throat.

She could feel the satisfaction radiate from her lord as he snatched the dagger away. A deep rumble built on the air as he raised the dagger and swirled his hand over it. A scarlet light sprang to life between his palms, enveloping the knife. It grew and grew, until Kylee was forced to cover her head to shield her eyes.

Moments later, a detonation of blood red light lit up the cavern. Tendrils of lightning raced through the room and a deafening thunderclap drowned out all other sounds. And through the maelstrom, she could hear the Elder One laughing.

When the storm finally died away, Kylee looked up to see her master still standing. His arms were spread wide, but the dagger was nowhere to be seen. It had no doubt been vaporized by the powerful magic that had enveloped it.

Her voice wavered. “Is… is it done? Did it work?”

Corypheus flicked his hand. Kylee didn’t have time to so much as breathe before the lightning returned, stronger and faster than ever. It wrapped around her in a cage of sparking, flailing magic. She didn’t even have time to scream; within moments the lightning popped and her body crumbled to ash at the Elder One’s feet.

He strode dispassionately past the pile of ash, stepping into the light cast by the cavern entrance. His eyes pulsed a malevolent red as he emerged into the cool night air and surveyed the Free Marches stretched out far below him.

“At long last,” he boomed, “I am free.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have to say, I’m happy this one is over. It was a surprisingly difficult challenge to write compared to my previous Dragon Age stories. But I hope everyone still enjoyed it, and I’m eager to move on to the next one. :D
> 
> Also, just so I don’t get in trouble for plagiarism or something, I have to say that I very intentionally used lines from the game when writing Hawke and Merrill’s romance scene. I wanted the scene to feel familiar and show how my story intertwines with that of the normal game.
> 
> And with that, I leave you! See you next time.


End file.
